A Fairytale Curse
by OriginalBeliever
Summary: Almost by faith the lovely mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills, just so happens to run into a little bit of car trouble. When handsome David Nolan runs to her aide an unorthodox love blossoms. When the curse is broken by his long lost daughter and he's reunited with his wife David will have to choose between his current and passionate love or the love he's been missing for 28 years.
1. Chapter One

**This book is just something I wanted to post on here in order to get accustomed to the site of . It's also my first EvilCharming fanfiction and so far I'm proud of it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the many to come.**

 **Chapter One: God Bless Car Troubles**

Regina was just on her way home from the supermarket and was humming along to the radio as she drove. Her car started slowing down which made her quirk an eyebrow. She was lucky enough to pull over before her car stopped all together. She frowned to herself as she got out of her car and lifted up the hood.

"What the hell?" Regina muttered as she examined the car engine although she knew nothing whatsoever about cars.

She was already having a terrible day. Snow White or Mary Margaret or whatever her stupid face was released from prison and Henry was upset with her. That Swan woman had threatened to take her son away and Regina's walls immediately went up. She just wanted to have her son back and be happy in her little town.

"Ow!" Regina muttered as she hit her head on the hood of her car which she was hating even more by the damn second.

David Nolan turned around at the noise and saw the Mayor doing who knows what under the hood of her car. He was locking up one of the shops before making his way over to her. He considered her a good friend and felt the need to help her in any way he could.

"Car trouble?" David asked as he made his way across the street.

Regina sighed as she looked at him and threw her hands up in defeat. "It won't start," she said in her sweet voice that David came to love. "I have a car full of groceries, and well, it hasn't exactly been a banner day," she grumbled as David looked under the hood.

"Well, let's see," David said as he walked over to the drivers side of the car. He opened the car door and reached over and turned the key, trying to start the car. "Your battery's dead," He concluded as he looked back at Regina.

"What?" Regina asked surprised as she looked over at her car disappointed. She would have that mechanic's head who just said her car was completely fine.

"I don't have any jumper cables, but I can give you a ride home in my truck," David suggested as he gestured to his beat up brown truck.

"Oh, no, no. Thank you, but I couldn't impose," Regina said politely trying to tell David that she was not setting foot in that disgusting truck.

"I insist, unless you want to have a car full of melted rocky road," David said after he looked into her car which made Regina chuckle softly.

"Sure," Regina said with a smile before she helped David get the groceries out of her car. "Are you sure I'm not imposing?" She asked him one more time as he loaded his truck with the groceries.

"Regina, it's honestly fine. I'm happy to help out a dear friend," he said before opening the passenger door. "Hop in, Madame Mayor. Your reliable carriage awaits."

Regina chuckled again as he helped her into the truck and closed the door. She nervously ran her hands down her dress trying to spread out some of the horrific wrinkles she saw. David joined her in the car and easily started it. He turned on the radio before driving down Main Street. Regina recognized the song that was playing on the radio and began to quietly hum along.

"You sing?" David asked her softly as he stopped at a red light.

"I only sing for Henry and he never asks me to anymore. I just do a little humming here and there," Regina said as she looked out the window. If she even glanced at the man next to her she wouldn't be able to stop staring.

"You should sing in Storybrooke Idol. It'll be nice to see that even our lovely Mayor can sing a little tune," David said which made Regina laugh a little.

"No one wants to hear me sing, David. Now stop talking and keep your eyes on the road," Regina said smiling as she leaned into the seat.

After a few more minutes he parked in front of her white mansion. He helped her out of his tall truck before gathering the big paper bags of groceries into his arms. Regina smiled as he insisted that he could carry all of the bags himself. They walked up to her house before Regina decided to break the silence.

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armor," Regina said with a smirk at the inside joke.

"Well, it's more like flannel, but you're welcome," David said clueless to his past life as a knight which made Regina laugh again.

"Hey, why don't you stay for dinner?" Regina suggested as they got to her front door. "I bought more than enough for Henry and I, and...well, I'm making lasagna," Regina added feeling like she should explain herself.

"Oh, I-I shouldn't. It's getting late, and I've gotta get up early tomorrow for work," David said as a poor excuse for not wanting to spend time with his friend.

"Of course," Regina said softly as she gave him a smile trying to hide the pang of sadness that washed over her.

She dug through her purse to find her keys and fumbled with them a little before opening her door. She let David in first before closing her door behind them and locking it. She walked up the few stairs to get to the foyer of her home. She cleared her throat softly before leading David into the dining room.

"Oh, you can just set the bags over there," Regina said as she gestured to a table nearby.

She saw a note on the table with 'Mom' scribbled on it with Henry's handwriting. She walked up to it and read the short note with a pained look on her face. David saw her brown eyes saddened and slowly approached her.

"What is it?" David asked like the kind man he is.

"Henry," She said softly as she handed him the note. "He's having dinner with Archie after his session instead of coming home."

"I'm sorry," David said handing her back the note before keeping his distance so he wouldn't wrap his arms around the small woman and reassure her.

Regina sighed as she threw the small paper on the table. "Lately it seems like he'll do anything to avoid spending time with me," she said before seeing how uncomfortable David became. "But I-I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems. You've already helped me more than enough for one day. Thank you."

David gave her a short nod before turning to exit the dining room. Something told him to turn around and when he did he saw her wipe away a tear from her perfect cheek. He felt a little guilty for leaving this gorgeous woman alone to eat dinner by herself.

"You know what?" David asked her as he walked back over to her. "I do love lasagna."

"Really?" Regina asked him with a smile. "I don't want to obligate you to stay here."

"No, no. I would love to try your famous lasagna," David said as he took off his jacket and set it on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

"It takes a while to make it. Are you sure you want to stay here with me for so long?" Regina asked as she moved to carry the groceries into the kitchen.

"It's not like you're the Evil Queen or something," David said as he followed Regina into her kitchen. Oh, what little did that shepherd know.

"Okay, then you get to help me make the lasagna. It takes a while and usually Henry helps me but he's not here at the moment," Regina said as she set the bags down and started putting the groceries away.

"Whatever I can do to help you I will do it," David said as he rolled up the sleeves of his blue flannel.

"Well you can start by pouring us both a glass of wine. It's in the fridge and the wine glass cabinet is right above the sink," Regina said as she bent down and started putting things away.

"Okay," David said before going over to the refrigerator and getting the wine.

Once the red wine was in his hands he glanced over to Regina and blushed a little. She was still putting things away and his eyes landed right on her fine backside. He felt ashamed for looking at his friend this way but she did have quite the curves. He shook his head before retrieving the glasses and pouring wine into both of them.

"Now, what else can I do?" David asked once she was done putting away her groceries.

"You can sit on the stool, enjoy the wine and stay out of my way while I cook," Regina said with a laugh as she took off her blazer and replaced it with an apron.

"I want to be useful and help you out with dinner," David said as he took another apron off the hook in her kitchen. "Come on, I'm good with my hands."

"Hm, I bet you are," Regina said to him with a quick wink before she set a pan on the stove. "Your job is to brown the ground beef. If you burn it I'm kicking you out of my kitchen."

"I won't burn it, Regina. I can do something that simple," David said as he washed his hands.

Just as Regina said David burned the hell out of the poor ground beef. Regina in fact kicked him out of her kitchen although it was quite funny watching the petite woman try to shove the tall man out of her kitchen. Regina got to work and prepared her lasagna in record time.

"It's in the oven now," Regina said as she entered her living room without her apron.

"Are you still mad about the whole almost burning your kitchen down thing?" David asked her with a cheeky smile which made her laugh.

"No, you're forgiven. I can't stay made at you, Charming," Regina said sitting down and sipping from her glass of wine.

"Why did you call me charming? Is it some reference to Prince Charming or something?" David asked as he sat down next to her.

"I suppose it is," Regina said as she took another sip of her wine. "The lasagna will be done in an hour or so we can start eating the salad I prepared."

"Let's just sit here for a while and talk. How was your day?" David asked as he grabbed his glass of wine and took a long sip.

"It was stressful," Regina said with a soft sigh. "I was drowning in paperwork, I still am actually, and Henry would rather spend time with the woman that abandoned him rather than me. He thinks I'm an evil person and he doesn't want anything to do with me. He's ashamed of me," She finished quietly before taking a longer sip of her wine.

David set his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. "Everything will be okay soon. Henry will stop accusing you of being evil and he will realize that you care about him and love him so much. About that paperwork maybe you should just make your assistant do it. It'll be okay."

"Thank you, David. You've been such a big help to me today," Regina said with a grateful smile as she squeezed his hand back. "Come on, tell me about your day while we have salad and expensive fancy bread."

Regina got up and tugged on David's hand to lead him to the dining room. She let go of his hand when he pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit down. While David sat down in his own seat Regina draped a napkin over her lap. She served him some salad before giving herself a small portion.

"How was your day, David? I'm tired of talking about myself," Regina said before picking up her fork and starting to eat her salad.

"My day was fine. Katherine went off to Boston and I think that was better for us. Instead of remembering who I once was I can make new memories," David said which made Regina smile.

"I'm sure you'll make even better memories. I wish you luck with that," Regina said just as the oven timer went off. "I'll be just a moment," she said before getting up and rushing into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Regina walked back into the dining room holding a pan of lasagna. She set it on the table and gracefully served David and herself before sitting back down. David didn't even wait for her to sit down before he dug into his food. Regina chuckled and took that as a compliment.

"How did you like it?" Regina asked him once she finished and David was on his last bite of lasagna.

"Best lasagna I ever had," David said wiping off his mouth and throwing the napkin on the table. "You really know how to work some magic. Here. Let me get the dishes," he added as he stood up.

"Oh, no. David I-," Regina said but David shook his head as he stood up.

"No, no, no, no. It's the least I can do," David said as he started grabbing the dishes which made Regina laugh as she looked at him.

"You saved me from having to call a tow truck today, and now you're doing my dishes. It doesn't seem right," Regina said before getting up and following David into her kitchen.

"Please. The last couple of weeks haven't exactly been easy for me, and you've been there the whole time. Plus, I did almost burn down your house," David said with a laugh as he set the dishes into the sink.

"Well, I can't help it. I feel responsible for you, ever since I found you," Regina said as she leaned against the counter next to David.

He ran some water on the dishes before turning to look at her. "You know, after all this time, no one's ever told me the story," David said crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the sink.

"What story?" Regina asked as she leaned in closer to him with a smile on her face.

"About how you found me," David said which made Regina nod as she smiled at him.

"That's because I'm the only one who knows it," Regina said with a soft chuckle. "I was working late. It-It was a cold night. Must've been below ten degrees that night and on my drive home, I realized I left my phone at the office. I remember thinking just to forget about it and I didn't really need it, but... something inside me told me to turn around and go back."

"And that's when you saw me?" David asked curiously interrupting her story and Regina nodded.

"You were on the side of the road, unconscious...so cold you felt like ice. The doctor said if I found you ten minutes later, it would've been too late. It's amazing, isn't it?" Regina asked David who sighed softly. "If I hadn't forgotten my phone I wouldn't have been on the road at that time."

"Yeah, it's almost...almost like the universe wanted you to find me," David whispered to her and Regina bit her lip softly.

"Yeah... almost," She said softly as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

David responded quickly and kissed her back. He ran his fingers through her hair as his other hand cupped her soft cheek. He took over and kissed Regina as softly as he could. She smiled into the kiss but then pulled away when she thought about what she was doing. She just kissed Prince fucking Charming.

"I'm sorry," Regina said quietly as she pulled away from him, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Please, don't be," David said quickly as he pulled her into another long and passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Henry Time**

 _Regina held David's hand and chuckled as she kissed his cheek. They were taking a walk through town and having a ball as they talked to each other. They walked passed Granny's before David stopped and smiled as he pulled Regina into a kiss. She laughed as she pulled away and smiled._

 _"What was that for?" Regina asked as she looked up at him._

 _"When you love someone you have to show them every second of the day," David said which made Regina smile and kiss him._

 _"You can't kiss me every second of the day, honey. I love you," Regina said with a smile._

 _"The Evil Queen!" Emma yelled as she walked up to the couple._

 _"What? What are you talking about?" Regina asked as she backed up and found that David had disappeared from her side._

 _"You destroyed our happiness!" Snow White yelled at her._

 _"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to be happy," Regina stuttered as they backed her into the corner._

 _"Villains don't get happy endings," Henry said and Regina was starting to get claustrophobic._

 _"Henry, please, don't let them hurt me. I'm your mother," Regina pleaded as they grabbed her and restrained her._

 _"You never was his mother. I was!" Emma yelled at her which made tears fall down her cheeks._

 _"You're a villain and you deserve to rot in hell," David said which made Regina feel hopeless as she looked at his dark eyes._

 _"David, please! I love you," Regina said but he darkly chuckled as he unsheathed his sword._

 _"Do it." Henry said with a smile as he looked up at David._

 _Regina started pleading for her life as David took his sword and pressed it against her neck. She cried out and pleaded as loud as she could but it seemed that no one could hear her. She watched as the man she loved took his sword and stabbed her in the heart..._

* * *

"No!" Regina yelled as she sat up in bed.

She was breathing heavily as she held her chest, her heart beating exceptionally fast. She hated having nightmares like those. About how the town would gang up on her and try to murder her. As she usually did when this happened she grabbed her closet pillow and started hysterically crying into her pillow.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Henry asked in his sweet little voice as he cracked open her door.

Regina looked up at him and calmed down as quickly as she could and wiped her tears. "I-I just had a nightmare and that's it, Henry. Did I wake you?" She asked him quietly.

"It's okay. Are you alright mom? I've never seen you so scared like that. Is it my fault? Is it because I called you the Evil Queen?" Henry asked as he started to cry.

"Come here, my baby boy," Regina said as she opened her arms up to him and he crawled onto her bed. "Nothing is your fault, Henry. I love you so much. I know you don't think I do but I love you," she said kissing his head.

"What was your nightmare about?" Henry asked her and Regina sighed softly as she ran her hand through his cute bedhead.

"It was about never seeing you again and that upset me very much," Regina explained vaguely as she kissed his head. "I don't know what I would do without my little prince."

"Mom, I'm sorry about all I've done. I brought Emma here to break your curse because I want to bring back happiness. I never thought about your happiness," Henry said which made Regina smile softly.

"How about we spend the day together? I can say that you're home sick and we can have a day to ourselves. I missed you and you never want to spend time with me," Regina said sadly which made Henry frown and feel so guilty.

"Yeah, let's spend the day together on one condition," Henry said which made Regina laugh.

"Oh? You have conditions now? What is it?" Regina asked as she tickled him a little.

"You have to tell me the truth about the curse. I don't want to be called crazy anymore. I know there is something off here and I want to know!" Henry said getting a little flustered as he stated his demand.

Regina wiped her face one more time before looking down at her son. "First we'll cuddle and go back to sleep since it's very early and then I will tell you what I did or didn't. You're still too young to understand why I did this."

"So, are you really the Evil Queen?" Henry asked as Regina helped him get under the covers.

"Do I look evil to you? I'm your mother, Henry. I've always been there for you and I'm trying my best for you. I can't lose you," Regina said as she wrapped Henry in her arms.

Henry smiled and cuddled into his mother's arms. Deep down he knew she was right but he just wanted to know everything before he gave up on Operation Cobra. He did feel bad for making his mother have nightmares and he realized that someone so evil wouldn't cry like that over losing someone she loved.

"I love you, Henry," Regina whispered to him before humming a soft lullaby until he fell asleep. "You mean so much to me. I'll be honest with you," she whispered once he fell asleep. "I'll tell you the truth."

* * *

"Mom, wake up," Henry said as he shook her shoulder until her eyes opened. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Regina chuckled softly as she woke up and rolled over to look at her son. She gave him a smile before attacking his little face with kisses. Henry laughed as he kicked his feet and tried to tickle his mother back. After a while Regina let go of him and kissed his forehead.

"Let's go make pancakes," Regina told him before she got out of bed and slipped on her fuzzy slippers and chuckled when Henry handed her her robe. "Thank you."

Regina sighed as she looked down at her growing boy, frowning when she realized she couldn't quite carry him anymore. She loved it when he was younger but now he was getting older and taller by the second. She grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Henry, get the things we'll need while I go call your school and my office. I'll come back and I'll cook while you ask me whatever questions you have for me. Deal?" Regina asked the ten year old and he nodded quickly.

Regina took the house phone before walking into her office and making the few calls. She told the school that Henry came down with a fever and she told her secretary that she needed a day off and to cancel her meetings for the day. She sighed and tried to mentally prepare herself for the questions Henry was about to ask. She knew she would have to answer them one day but she wasn't expecting it to be today.

"Alright, what kind of pancakes do you want today?" Regina asked with a soft sigh as she walked into the kitchen and smiled down at Henry.

"Chocolate chip, your favorite," Henry said as he spun around on the kitchen stool.

"Okay, chocolate chip it is," Regina said with a laugh as she grabbed a bowl and set it on the table. "Come on, I know you're bursting at the seams to ask me a question so just go ahead."

"Is the curse true? Did you really trap all of these people in Storybrooke?" Henry asked and Regina nodded shyly as she started measuring ingredients for the pancakes.

"Yes, I enacted the Dark Curse so I could finally be happy and have a happy ending. I thought it was working fine until you brought Emma here to break my curse," Regina said as she turned away from Henry and started the stove.

"So, bringing Emma made you sad?" Henry asked and Regina shook her head quickly.

"Let's just talk about the curse and not about me. Any other questions while I'm allowing it?" Regina asked as she finished the pancake batter.

"Why do you hate Snow White? Why did you become the Evil Queen?" Henry asked and Regina sighed as she turned to look at her son.

"I'll make it short and leave out some details because I don't want to scare you," Regina said before taking a deep breath. "When I was younger Snow told a secret that cost me my true love. I was young and the Dark One promised that there was a way to get him back but it was hopeless, I was hopeless," She said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Did make you the Evil Queen?" Henry asked and she nodded.

"He needed me to cast this curse for some selfish reason. I should've never trusted him. I could've been happy instead of being evil," Regina said before shrugging. "At least now I have you, Henry."

Henry hopped off his stool and ran over to Regina, hugging her as tightly as he could. "Mom, I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble and brought Emma here. I just assumed you were so evil," Henry said and Regina sighed softly as she roughed up his hair.

"I am evil, Henry and I always will be. Now, go get some juice so we have breakfast," Regina said and Henry nodded as he walked over to the refrigerator.

Regina knew that what she just told Henry was true. She would always be evil and she will always be an unhappy villain. No one would love her and if they ever did they would surely be ripped from her. She sighed before stacking up the pancakes she made and set a plate in front of her starving little boy.

"Henry, you can't tell Emma about the curse. You can't tell anyone about this and I trust you can keep this between us," Regina said as she sat next to Henry at the counter.

"Okay, I won't tell for you but at some point it will be broken. I already brought Mo-Emma here and I'm not sure if she'll leave any time soon," Henry said as he started eating his breakfast.

"Don't worry about because I can handle that woman," Regina mumbled as she sipped her juice slowly.

"Are you going to use magic? It can't solve all of your problems," Henry said and Regina didn't respond to him. She knew he was right but magic was all she had to defend herself. Before Regina could stat her breakfast the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone Henry?" Regina asked as she stood up to get the door when Henry shook his head.

Regina made her way to the front door. As usual she checked her appearance in one of the many mirrors that hung on the walls of her house. She sighed as she opened the door and then frowned when she saw the infuriating blonde.

"What on earth could you possibly want from me?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms with a frown on her face.

"I've been taking Henry to school lately and I didn't see him at our meeting spot. Is he okay?" Emma asked as she straightened up her posture.

"Henry and I are having a day together. It was my idea and he agreed to stay home with me. I honestly don't know why this is your concern since Henry is _my_ son," Regina spat at her as she looked at the blonde. "Now, I'm going to try to enjoy the breakfast you rudely interrupted," she said before closing the door in Emma's face.

"Mom, who was that?" Henry asked her once she came back into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, it was like talking to a wall," Regina mumbled before starting her breakfast.

They sat there in the kitchen quietly as they ate there breakfast. When Henry finished he started rattling on and on about the latest comics and the movies he wanted to see. Regina chuckled at the excited little boy she missed so much. She got up and loaded their dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Henry, let's go out for a walk today. We can even go to the little castle you think I don't know about," Regina said with a smirk as she looked at Henry.

"How do you know about that?" Henry asked as he looked up at his mother.

"I did create this town from scratch and I know everything. Now, go get changed and me by the door," she said placing a kiss on his head before he rushed up the stairs.

Regina chuckled at her goofy son before walking up the stairs slowly. She made her way to her room and immediately walked into her large closet. She figured today's color was red and got dressed in her favorite dress and put on a black blazer to match her high heels.

"Mom, hurry up!" She head Henry yell from the stairs which made her laugh.

Regina grabbed her keys and phone before rushing down the stairs in the most regal way. Henry was happy when he saw his mother and gave her a hug. Regina, being the caring mother she is, bundled Henry up in his jacket and his favorite scarf.

"Let's go, my prince," Regina said as she took his hand and led him out their house.

They walked around Storybrooke and Regina quite enjoyed the chilly air. It gave her a reason to hold Henry as close as she wanted to. Of course he wasn't but she loved holding her son close to her. She was in a happy daze until she heard someone behind her call her name.

"Regina!" David yelled as he ran up to Regina and Henry.

"Prince Charming?" Henry asked his mother quietly and she nodded quickly.

"Henry, go meet me at Granny's while I talk to David," she told him patting his back. "I'll be there soon," she added and watched as he went into the diner.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since our dinner," David said as he looked at her and she chuckled.

"Did you want to see me again or something? It was just a silly kiss David," Regina said as she stepped away from him.

"For a mayor you're pretty stupid," David said as he took her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm very fond of you Madame Mayor. Why can't you see that?"

"David, you can't do this. Y-You can't," Regina stuttered as she tried to push him away but failed.

"When I kissed you it felt like the only thing in my life that's real. If you say no to me now I will come back everyday and pester you. I _want_ you, Regina Mills. Just accept the fact," he said before kissing her lips quickly yet ever so softly.

"David, I-I..." Regina stuttered trying to find a response but all she did was bring him closer and kiss his lips as gingerly as she could.

"Let me go buy you and your boy some hot chocolate," David said with a wide smile on his face. "Tonight can be our first date out of many we will have because I damn sure want you to be my girlfriend."

Regina couldn't help the smile that graced her lips so easily. This, whatever it was, felt so right and all she wanted to do was kiss David. She smiled up at David and cupped his cheeks to give him a long kiss.

"Pick me up tonight and we'll see where this goes. Eight o'clock and don't be late Nolan," Regina said before she pecked his cheek and rushed into the diner with blushed cheeks.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Date Night**

 **This book is about to get M-rated lovelies! If you're not into that kind of thing just skip the ending. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little EvilCharming date!** **This chapter is pretty long and that wasn't planned so if you like longer chapters just leave a little comment.**

Regina was sitting at her vanity and sighed as she looked at her reflection. She just got out of the shower and had her hair wrapped in a towel. She was going to start doing her hair and makeup but something plagued her. She never asked Henry how he felt about his mother, the Evil Queen, dating Prince Charming. She folded her hands on her lap before clearing her throat.

"Henry, I want to talk!" She yelled loudly so the little boy would hear her.

"Yes, Mom?" Henry said as he skipped into her room and stood next to her.

"Let's have a seat," Regina said patting her lap. Henry crawled onto her lap and looked up at her. "I'm going on a date tonight. I wanted to ask you how you would feel about that."

"Is it with David? He seems to like you," Henry said and Regina nodded with a smile.

"Yes, he does like me very much. We never talked about if you were okay with me dating. You're the most important man in my life and I want to check with you first," Regina said and Henry nodded as he looked at her.

"If you date him or not you're still my Mom. If he makes you cry though then there's a problem. I'll have Pongo attack him," Henry said which made Regina laugh as she kissed her son's head.

"I appreciate that, Henry. You have an hour to play with video games before I leave. Get going!" Regina said and Henry hopped off her lap and dashed out her room.

Regina laughed at her little boy before looking into the vanity mirror. She had some work to do and was beyond nervous about her date. What if she burped and David saw her as a pig? What if she spilled her wine on her dress and he thought she was clumsy? Regina had to quirk an eyebrow at her own question because she knew for a fact that she could trip over a piece of lint, fall down one stair and manage to break every single bone in her body. Regina chuckled to herself before starting to do her hair.

Once her hair was done and she applied light makeup to her face Regina sighed as she got up and walked over to her closet. She had no idea what she was going to wear and she wanted to impress David tonight. She started looking through her wardrobe and unfortunately hadn't found anything that caught her eye. After almost giving up, a red jumpsuit caught her attention. The neckline was low and the fabric was nice and silky.

"Perfect," Regina whispered as she tugged it off the hanger.

Right after she put it on the doorbell rung. She knew it was Archie coming to pick Henry up. He was a good babysitter and Henry loved staying over at his house and playing with Pongo. She quickly slipped on her high heels and started going down the stairs. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Archie.

"I can't thank you enough for watching Henry tonight," Regina said as she opened the door wider and let him inside.

"Oh, no it's completely fine. Pongo has missed Henry for a while now," Archie said and Regina laughed softly.

"Henry, is here!" Regina called up the stairs and Henry yelled a quick 'okay'. "He'll be down soon."

"So, Madam Mayor, where are you off to tonight?" Archie asked and Regina gave him a little smile.

"Although it is none of your business I have a date tonight," Regina said just as Henry skipped down the stairs with his backpack in hand. "Be good for Archie and don't give Pongo too many treats," Regina told him with a laugh as she kissed his forehead.

"I won't, Mom. I love you," Henry said before dashing out the door, Archie closely following him.

Regina closed the door behind them and walked into the living room to glance at the clock above the fireplace. She had about half an hour before David would arrive. She dashed upstairs and searched for the perfect accessories to go with her outfit. Sooner than she would have liked the doorbell rang.

"Oh, no," Regina groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You can do this. It's just a date," she whispered to herself.

Regina had actually never been on a date before. Back in the Enchanted Forest with Daniel were just little meetings that she couldn't even consider dates. Leopold didn't even pay her any mind and would never even look at her romantically. Maybe this is why she was so nervous. She was having her first date with the husband of her sworn enemy.

"Okay," she said softly as she rushed down the stairs and opened the door with a smile on her face. "David," she said with a smile as she looked at the man who was holding flowers.

David was speechless as he looked at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Regina was absolutely breathtaking to him and he stuttered trying to find words to address her with. He couldn't help his wondering eyes as he spied her cleavage being displayed by the low neckline.

"You're just absolutely stunning tonight," David said as he handed Regina the bouquet of flowers.

"Ah, thank you, David. Why don't you come in? I'll put these in some water and I'll grab my purse," Regina said as she motioned for David to walk inside her home.

"Of course, I can wait in the living room while you do that. Again, you look absolutely gorgeous," David said as he walked into her living room.

Regina chuckled softly as she walked in the kitchen and set her flowers in a vase. She took a deep breath before entering the living room and watching as David paced around. He picked up a picture of her and Henry and he smiled as he looked at it.

"That was us at Granny's on his birthday. We have breakfast there every year on his birthday. It's our little tradition," Regina said with a smile as she walked up to David and took the picture. "He can't get enough of Granny's fluffy pancakes," she said with a chuckle as she put the photo back on the fireplace mantle.

David took her hand and held it gently. "Ready for our date? I sure am excited about having the lovely Mayor all to myself."

Regina laughed as she squeezed his hand and nodded. "Where are we going for our date tonight?" She asked him as she looked up at him.

"You'll see when we get there. Come on, lovely," David said as he led her out into the foyer. "Can I get a kiss before we go?"

Regina smiled at how goofy David was already being. She chuckled softly before leaning in and pecking his lips softly. When she pulled away she saw a goofy smile on David's face. She laughed again before kissing his lips and moving to put on her blazer and grabbed her purse.

"I'm ready to go to this mysterious venue of our date," Regina said as she took David's hand again and he smiled at her.

"The dusty truck awaits you," David said as he opened the front door and walked out with Regina.

Regina turned around and locked her door before walking down the walkway of her house. David was waiting for her with the passenger door opened. He helped her inside and gently closed the door before dashing to the other side of the car and hopping in.

"Are you ever going to get a new car?" Regina asked as she put her seat belt on.

"Nope, of course not. She's old and reliable," David said patting the steering wheel of the car.

Regina shook her head and waited for David to start driving. After putting on his own seat belt he started driving down Mifflin Street. Regina glanced over at David and finally saw what he was wearing tonight. He was wearing a black dress shirt that hugged his muscles, a pair of pants that were black as well and an adorable red bow tie. Regina looked him up and down a few more times and determined that black was definitely his color-their color.

"Like what you see?" David said as he caught her staring at him which made Regina blush as she looked away.

"Hm, don't flatter yourself hotshot," Regina said as she averted her gaze from him.

"I know you want me, Madam Mayor. I'm very alluring and I know you love my flannel wearing ways. We're almost there," David said as he drove around a corner.

"Where are we going flannel man?" Regina asked as she looked out her window.

David pulled the car into a dark parking lot with a few cars parked there. He took the keys out of the car and rushed out so he could open the door for Regina. He smiled at her as he took her hand and started leading her out of the parking lot.

"Welcome to Storybrooke Bistro," David said as he opened the restaurant door for Regina.

"I've been meaning to go here but Henry loves Granny's too much and doesn't want to 'cheat' on the diner," Regina said with a laugh as she walked into the restaurant, David right behind her.

"Maybe you'll persuade him one day," David said to her before he walked over to the hostess. "Reservations for two under David Nolan," he said and the woman nodded before grabbing two menus and and motioned for the couple to follow her.

David took Regina's hand in his yet again and followed the waitress to their table. The small table had place settings and small candles sat in the center. The hostess set the menus down and told them a waiter would be with them shortly. David, being the gentleman he was, helped take off Regina's blazer and pulled out her chair. She smiled at him as she sat down and he gently pushed her chair in. He took his seat across from her and sighed as he picked up his menu.

"Have you ever been here before?" Regina asked him as she picked up her menu.

"Well I've been in a coma for a pretty long time and I haven't met anyone as special as you to take here," David said with a smile which made Regina blush a little.

"I'm not that special David,"Regina said quietly as she studied the menu in front of her.

"Well I think you certainly are. You're quite special to me and I'm more than certain that Henry thinks you're special as well. Now, please stop that nonsense and please order something," David said and Regina was a bit shocked by his calming tone.

He was kind to her and that was a new thing to experience for Regina. She'd always been someone's second choice and always a disappointment to someone. It was just different to experience someone being so calm and caring to her and Regina had to admit that she liked it very much. Regina smiled to herself before looking down at her menu.

"I would order the lasagna but I love yours way too much," David said which made Regina laugh.

"Stop flattering me and try to pick something to eat, David," Regina told him as her eyes scanned the menu.

"I'll have the steak," David finally decided after a few minutes and smiled up at Regina.

"Then I think I'll have a chicken salad and a nice glass a wine," Regina said with a smile as she set her menu down.

Regina's phone went off so when the waiter came over he ordered both for her and himself. He also ordered a bottle of their finest wine before smiling as Regina talked on the phone. He immediately knew it was Henry and that was just so sweet to him.

"Yes, Henry. I'm having a lovely time. What's that? Oh, you want me to bring you dessert now? Yes, okay I promise. Go to bed and give Pongo a few kisses from me. I love you, Henry. Goodnight," Regina said before hanging up her phone and chuckled when she caught David staring at her.

"Apparently Henry wants me to bring him back a dessert," she told him with a laugh as she looked at the dessert menu. "I think I'll get him a brownie or something."

"Regina, you're an excellent mother. Watching you talk with Henry like that was just so adorable and appealing to me for some reason," David said and Regina laughed softly.

Their waiter walked up to them and poured them both a glass of wine before setting the bottle on the table. Once the waiter left Regina picked up her glass of wine and so did David. He smiled at her as he clinked his glass against hers and they both took a small sip.

"This is delicious. You made a great choice in wine," Regina said as she took another sip of her wine.

Their food was brought over to them and David requested a smaller plate on the side. When he glanced at Regina's small salad he offered her a piece of her steak. Regina, being the polite yet greedy person she is, gratefully accepted his offer of sharing his steak. He was being so kind to her and didn't even ask for anything in return. This would definitely stab her in the ass once the curse was broken.

"What are you thinking about?" David asked her as he set his knife and fork back down on the table.

"Oh, just us," Regina said shortly as she looked at him with a smile. It wasn't completely a lie and it would give David something to think about.

David smiled at that response and picked up his cutlery and started eating his steak. Regina took his lead and started munching on her salad. The food here was delicious and she started imagining her and David frequently coming here for their dates. Maybe one day she could convince Henry to try something different besides Granny's greasy chicken tenders.

"How was your day, Regina?" David asked as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

"It was terrible," Regina said with a laugh. "My assistant doesn't know what she's doing and gave me the wrong coffee, faxed papers to the wrong person and then had the nerve to walk into my office asking to go home early."

David chuckled as Regina described her crappy assistant. "Just fire her and hire me. With me as an assistant you can at least look at an attractive person who knows what they're doing."

"Oh, please," Regina said with a scoff as she picked up her wine glass. "You wouldn't last a day as my assistant," she said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Would I last a day as your boyfriend?" David asked which made Regina blush as she swallowed her wine.

"Well we'll see about that once we're serious," Regina said as she set her glass down and started eating her salad again.

"Oh, trust me we'll be serious one day. I'm very persistent when I see someone that catches my eye and you, Regina Mills, definitely caught my eye," David told her and Regina smiled at him.

They both finished dinner soon and shared a small dessert. David ordered a slice of pie and a brownie for Regina to bring back for Henry. She thanked him for being so kind to her son before he paid for their meal. David stood up and helped Regina stand before helping her put her blazer on, sneaking a kiss to her cheek.

"Let's go." he said grabbing her hand and leading her out the restaurant.

Just like before David was a gentleman and helped Regina into the car. She smiled as she watched him make his way over to the driver's side. He got into the car and threw on his jacket since the night air was starting to get colder.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" David asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"Yes, I did. It was nice going on a date with you. I want to see you top our next date. I bet that'll be a hard task," Regina said once David started driving.

"Next date?" David asked her with a smile.

Regina smiled as she reached over and grabbed his hand. "I want you to take me out again. I love your company and you're sexy so that's a plus," she told him with a laugh.

"So, your knight in shining flannel is sexy? Oh, please go on, Madam Mayor. Go on and compliment me. Tell me how sexy I am," David teased as he winked at her.

"Keep your eyes on the road you sexy goofball," Regina said as she shook her head and squeezed David's hand.

David looked down at the fuel gauge on his car and mentally kicked himself. He was so nervous about taking Regina out on this date that he totally forgot to fill the car with gas. He felt his car slowing down so he pulled over just before his 'reliable' car broke down.

"Car troubles?" Regina asked him with a soft laugh.

"Uh, you could say that. First your car breaks down and now mine does," David said pissed off that his good ole truck ran out of gas. "I'm so sorry about this, Regina. I wanted this to be perfect."

Regina took off her seat belt and learned over, kissing his lips softly. "It's perfect, David. Let's just walk the rest of the way."

David couldn't think of how perfect Regina could be. David took his keys and him and Regina started walking back to her house. He had his arm wrapped around her protectively as they walked in the dark. It was such a poor excuse to have this woman so close in his arms. When they made they're way to Mifflin Street Regina leaned into his grasp even more. She didn't want to end this date just yet.

"David?" Regina asked softly when they walked up to her door.

"Yes, Sexy Mayor?" David teased her which made her laugh softly.

"I don't want you to go just yet. Can you maybe stay and have a drink or we can just talk? I don't want this night to end," Regina practically begged him as she held onto his jacket.

David closed the short distance between them and kissed Regina softly. He cupped her cheeks gently and smiled as he kissed Regina slowly. Her eyes fluttered closed and she couldn't help but feel so loved when he kissed her like this.

"I'm assuming that's a yes," Regina said as she looked at David with a smile on her face.

"That is definitely a yes. I would love to come inside," David said and Regina smiled as she kissed his lips softly before pulling away from him.

Regina stuck her hand in her purse and started digging around for her keys. David took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as softly as he could. She was all too turned on by his kisses and dropped her keys. David smirked as she turned around and give him a smirk as well.

"Stop trying to be sexy David and let me get us inside," she told him with a laugh before moving from his grasp and grabbing her keys.

She was able to open the door and locked it after her and David were inside. Regina set her purse down and shrugged off her blazer, hanging it on the coat rack. She stood there and smiled as she looked up at David and bit her lip.

"Why are you so far away? I don't bite unless you want me to," Regina told David as she walked up to him. "Come on and unwind," she added taking off his jacket.

David roughly pushed Regina up against the wall and had his lips on hers as quickly as possible. His hands ran up her sides as he kissed her furiously yet passionately. Regina let out a loud moan as she kissed David back and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He groaned as he brushed his tongue against hers.

Regina was in complete heaven as David kissed her deeply. His strong hands were wondering down her body and eventually squeezed her ass, making her yelp softly in surprise. She moaned loudly but it was muffled by their searing kiss. His knee was in between her legs and Regina took to opportunity to grind herself against his leg.

David smirked as he felt her eagerly grinding against his knee. He broke the kiss and took a needed breath before starting to kiss her neck. She loudly moaned and quickened her pace when he found her pulse point and eagerly sucked on it. As he kissed her neck David gripped her ass harder and helped her grind against him.

"David..." Regina mumbled breathlessly as she grinds against him hungrily.

It's been a while since Regina had sex and she hadn't noticed that her body was aching for it. She's had countless 'council meetings' with Graham but he just wasn't filling her needs. She needed a relationship and David was exactly what she needed. That thought had Regina sigh as she stopped her movements and pushed David away slightly.

"What's wrong? I don't want to push you," David said as he took a step away from her.

"No, don't stop," Regina told him as she brought him closer. "Take me upstairs," she whispered kicking off her shoes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

David looked down at the now shorter woman and smirked. He groaned as he picked Regina up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her ass was deliciously pressing against his erection as he quickly walked up the stairs. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist so he wouldn't drop her but he was so distracted by Regina moaning and sucking on his neck.

Once David located Regina's room he stumbled in and fell on the bed, kicking off his shoes. She pulled her lips away from his neck and tugged his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Her breath hitched lightly as she looked at his strong chest. Her brown eyes darkened as she eyed the bulge in his tight jeans which elicited a moan from her soft lips.

"Like what you see?" David asked her as he watched her bite her lip as she ran her hands over his chest.

"I haven't seen what I wanted yet," She replied in a deep and sultry tone as she tugged on his jeans.

"Damn, you're one hell of a woman," David said as he pushed her hand away reluctantly. "I just need you naked first."

David leaned down and kissed her before bringing his arms around her back. Once he found the zipper he slowly pulled her jumpsuit down, kissing her now bare shoulders. Regina helped him take off her jumpsuit and was left in her black thong. David licked his lips as he glanced down at Regina's slim body. She was petite but in absolutely great shape and had curves of a goddess.

"Fuck, you're so damn beautiful," David mumbled as his hands immediately went to take off her wet thong.

Once it was off David couldn't help himself but to spread her legs open and dip his head between them. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and slowly licked her throbbing wet sex. Regina sighed softly as she reached her hands down and tugged on his hair asking for more. David obliged and sent satisfying throbs of pleasure through Regina's core.

Regina shut her eyes when she felt David sucking on her clit. She moaned loudly and her hips bucked against his face greedily. He smirked as she started grinding against his mouth and yelping in pleasure. He kept sucking on her sensitive sex as she moaned his name and scratched his scalp.

Her hands were cupped around her own breasts, teasing her hard nipples. She opened her eyes and moaned as she saw David's head between her legs. She watched as he found the spot that made her weak at the knees. Her hips bucked and she bit her lip as David looked in her eyes and smirked at her.

"Harder," Regina breathlessly demanded as she panted.

David nodded before sucking on her hard, his tongue working quick circles on her sensitive clit. Regina threw her head back against the pillows as she closed her eyes and moaned loudly. Her core was tightening and she started to pant as she quickly moved against his face.

"Oh, yes! David! Right there!" Regina yelled when David started hitting the spot that drove her crazy.

David spread her legs wider and quickly licked and sucked on that spot. He watched as her stomach tightened and her eyes shut tightly. She started to scream his name but was cut off by her orgasm which left her mouth open as her body convulsed in pleasure.

"Fuck, David!" She yelled as he kept nipping and sucking on her as her orgasm hit her hard.

He smirked as he kissed her slowly before moving from in between her legs. He watched as she panted and tried to calm down from her high. David slowly kissed up her body before finding her lips. She kissed him slowly and moaned when she tasted herself on his talented tongue.

Regina's eyes were still closed as she pulled away. "Take off your damn pants," she mumbled before opening her eyes and looking up at his dark blue ones.

"Whatever her majesty wants," David said as he got off the bed.

Regina smirked at that name knowing he didn't know anything about their past. The thought of fucking Prince Charming was settling in her brain but when David took off her pants she couldn't focus anymore. He pulled off his jeans and slipped off his socks. He smirked as he looked at Regina and slowly took off his boxers.

Regina was ready for him once he took off his boxers. When he got back in her bed she pushed him on his back and eagerly straddled him with a grin. She braced her hands against his chest and slowly rubbed against his hard cock. David moaned as his hands gripped her ass as he felt her hot arousal rub against him.

"Regina, you are killing me," David groaned as he smirked up at her.

"Sorry, Charming," She responded with a devilish smirk before sitting up slightly.

She took him in her hand and slowly sank down on him. Both of them groaned loudly as Regina took him in fully. She was still wet from earlier and easily accommodated David's rather thick size.

Regina looked down at him and bit her lip before she started grinding on him gently. She moaned when her clit rubbed against David's strong body. Her breath hitched and David helped her move by pressing his hand against her ass and encouraging her.

"Yes, Regina. Just like that," he groaned as he looked up at her.

Regina gave him a smirk before she started moving exceptionally fast. She closed her eyes and her hands gripped David's chest. He clutched her hips and groaned as he helped her move. Regina threw her head back as she moaned. He smirked as he moved his hands up from her hips and started massaging her breasts. She moaned as she picked up her pace and gripped his broad shoulders.

"Fuck, David!" Regina yelled as she grinded faster, greedily taking all of him.

David sat up in order to hold her close, making Regina moan louder. She wrapped her arms around his neck as David started kissing her. He groaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her move faster against him. She moaned loudly as he kissed and sucked on her hot neck.

"David!" Regina moaned as she moved faster.

David knew exactly what she needed to come so he flipped them over with a grin on his face. David kissed Regina roughly as he repositioned himself between her legs. He sank his cock into her making her moan loudly as she clutched his back. He started thrusting fast and quickly as he kissed her roughly. She moaned out loudly and started clawing at his back.

"Ah, fuck!" Regina moaned motivating David to drive into her quickly.

She started gripping the sheets as her breasts pressed into his strong chest and David easily pounded into her. Regina let out all sorts of screams and profanities that she never used when she had sex with Graham. David started sucking on her neck and pinned her hands down to the bed.

"Damn, you're so fucking sexy," David mumbled as he continued to thrust into her.

Regina moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into his back encouraging him to go faster. With her opening up more David was able to hit her sweet g-spot perfectly, making Regina's legs quiver and making her scream.

"David! Fuck, fuck. I'm gonna come!" Regina yelled as she clutched his back tightly and shut her eyes.

Regina's legs shook violently as she orgasmed against David's hard cock. David pulled out of her and groaned as he came against her thigh. He collapsed on top of her heaving chest and took a deep breath. His head was buried into the crook of her shoulder so he placed soft kisses there.

"Damn..." He heard Regina mumble which made him chuckle as he got off of her. "We need more dates like this."

David chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her lips sloppily and lazily. He laid down beside her and Regina curled up against his strong chest. Her body was exhausted and she hummed as David softly stroked her back and played with her hair.

"Go to sleep, Regina. You'll need your rest for round two," David said kissing her head. In that moment Regina's heart skipped a beat and she was already dripping from anticipation for the next round.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: A Boyfriend For The Mayor**

David peacefully woke up in the morning with a wide smile on his face. He looked down and saw Regina sleeping as peaceful as she could as she cuddled with him. She was naked, they were too tired to get dressed last night, and was holding onto him tightly in her sleep. Her breasts were pressed against his muscular chest and her leg was thrown over his. It made David grow happy and quite aroused as he held the sexy and petite woman in his arms.

David moved his arm from around her and caressed her cheek softly. She shifted in her sleep slightly and held onto David tighter. He ran his thumb over her soft cheek and eventually found himself running his thumb over her gorgeous lip scar. For a quick second he wondered how she got this scar but she started moving in her sleep. He knew that she was waking up and he placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Good morning, Regina. I hope you slept well," David whispered to her as her eyes fluttered opened.

Regina's eyes opened and she gave David a small smile. She cuddled with him a bit more as she closed her eyes again. She smelled his handsome post-sex scent and sighed softly. _Post-sex? They had sex!_ Regina sat up quickly and held her sheets close to her naked chest as she glanced down at David.

"W-we had sex!" Regina exclaimed as she looked down at David and his muscular chest that she was snuggled against just moments before.

"Yes, we had sex, Regina. Over and over and over and over again," he said with a smirk but Regina didn't find that amusing as she scrambled out of bed. She got to her closet and hurriedly put on her fluffy robe.

"David, this isn't funny! I had sex with my-" Regina was going to say her step daughter's husband but then realized David wouldn't know what she was talking about and if she ever said the words aloud she might just crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.

"You had sex with your boyfriend," David said as he got out of her bed and approached her. Regina gulped as she looked down and glanced at David's erection which made her body start to ache.

"Can you please put some clothes on before we start conversing?" Regina asked him as she turned her head away.

David smirked as he turned around and walked to the pile of clothes they had torn off each other last night. While he slipped on his boxers Regina bit her lip as she glanced down at his ass. She shook her head and waited for him to walk back over to her.

"What did you want to talk about? How we had sex in your bedroom, your bathroom and on your comfy floor?" David asked with a smirk that made Regina blush and turn away from him.

"David, this isn't funny! We had a lot of sex last night. It can't happen again, okay?" Regina asked him but he only walked closer to her and placed a kiss to her lips.

"It won't happen again unless you're begging for it," David told her with a wink which made her groan.

"David!" Regina said hitting his chest. "I'm serious here! I want a real relationship with you and I need you to be serious about us. I care about you," she said without thinking about how complicated their relationship would be when the curse broke.

David raised his eyebrow as he looked at Regina. "Is that your cute way of telling me you love me? If it is then I care about you too and I want us to work and if that means no sex then there will be no sex."

"Thank you, David. I did enjoy last night though and I hope that when I'm ready we can do it again," Regina said as she walked up to David and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a soft hug.

"Wow. you're really short," David said as he set his chin on the top of her head. "Like, adorably short and cute," he added kissing her head softly.

"Uh, thank you?" Regina said with a laugh as she exited the hug. "I have to get ready and pick up Henry so we can go to the arcade like he's been begging me."

"Okay, so here's a plan. You can take your sexy self in the bathroom and take a shower while I make you breakfast. You can take me to my place so I can change and then we can all go to the arcade together," David said with a smile as he looked at her. "It's a perfect plan and you can't say no. Please, don't say no."

"I'm saying yes and that's because I hate going to that arcade. Henry likes you already and since you're going to be another man in my life you two need to get along," Regina said and David smiled as he picked Regina up and spun her around, kissing her lips a few times.

"Put me down you big goof!" Regina said with a laugh before David set her back down on the ground.

"I care for you so much, Regina. Now, go shower before I think about joining you," David said as he slapped her ass playfully and pushed her over to her bathroom.

Regina chuckled as she closed the door behind her and started her shower. He made her so damn happy and she couldn't stop smiling. She was the Evil Queen and she found so much comfort in Prince Charming and that was ridiculous. She was falling in love with a married man and she couldn't get enough of him.

"Technically, according to the curse he isn't married," she reassured herself as she slipped into the shower.

Memories of their time last night started flashing through her mind. _His wet body was pressed against hers as he placed hot kisses along her wet skin. He was just so confident and knew exactly what she wanted and when. Her breath gasped as he got on his knees and her heart beat loudly as she let out a soft moan from the sweet contact of his tongue on her clit._

Regina shook her head and turned off her shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before glancing at the mirror in front of her. All over her chest and at the tops of her breasts were marks that David had eagerly left on her body. Her hand ran over one of them and she smiled at the realization that she had left a couple of marks on him as well.

She sighed happily as she walked into her room and started to get dressed. Since they were going to the arcade she decided to wear something casual, or as casual as Regina got. She was dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a black blouse and her favorite red heels. She went down the stairs and smiled when she smelled the breakfast that David was cooking her.

"Smells delicious," Regina said as she walked into the kitchen and got a mug for her coffee.

"Not as delicious as you are, my dear," David said as he took the coffee pot and poured some into the mug Regina was holding.

"Oh, quiet you. What did you make me?" Regina asked as she looked at the stove.

"I made you scrambled eggs, lightly toasted wheat bread, a fruit salad and that coffee you're about sip on," David said as Regina sipped on her coffee.

"That sounds delicious," Regina said kissing his cheek as she walked around the counter and sat down on the stool.

David set a plate and the bowl of fruit down in front of her. Regina wasn't much of a breakfast person but since David made it for her it was special in a way. She munched away on her toast as David sat beside her. He had gotten dressed in his clothes from yesterday and decided to place kisses in Regina's hair as she ate.

"Are you just going to sit there and kiss me?" Regina asked and David chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I quite enjoy kissing every inch of you," He said which made Regina smile as she continued to eat her breakfast.

Regina finished her breakfast and got up to place her dishes in the dishwasher. David came up behind her while she washed her mug and wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't take his hands off of her and wanted to hold and kiss her every second of the day.

"Mr. Nolan, are you done holding me? I would like to be able to pick up my son," Regina said as she turned her head to look back at him.

"Give me a kiss and pay the toll to be set free," David said and Regina rolled her eyes as she pecked his lips a couple of times. "You are free to go my sexy mayor. Let's go get Henry."

Regina smiled as she exited his arms and grabbed her purse. David followed her out the house and helped her into the driver's side of her car. Even if he wasn't driving David was determined to be an absolute gentleman. He hurried into the passenger's seat and gave Regina directions to his apartment.

"When I invite you inside please don't do anything sexy because then we'll be in there all day," David told her and Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex.

"We're going to be in and out. Just change into something handsome and call it a day," Regina said as she turned off her car and got out.

She followed David into the building and through the lobby. He picked up his mail from the front desk and led Regina over to the elevator. He pressed the button that would take him to the floor of his apartment before looking through his mail.

"Would it be inappropriate to say that I'm looking forward to you taking me in this elevator?" Regina asked as she looked at David and bit her lip teasingly.

"Oh, such a naughty little mayor. We will definitely be doing that one day and hopefully that day comes soon," David said kissing her head before the elevator dings and the doors open.

David stepped off the elevator and Regina followed him to his apartment door. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. He led Regina inside and set his mail on the kitchen counter that was by the front door. She stepped inside and looked around David's cozy apartment. It was small and decorated nicely for a man's apartment.

"You like?" David asked as he walked up beside her.

"I love it. It's nice and cozy and I imagine us having a few dates in here," Regina said as she smiled up at David. "Go get changed so we can get Henry."

"Whatever you say," David said as he kissed her cheek and walked into his bedroom.

Regina wandered around his apartment and stumbled upon a picture of them. She picked it up and smiled as she recalled the day she took him out after he came out of his coma. She set the picture back down and explored until she heard David clear his throat. Once she looked at him she frowned and crossed her arms.

"You are not wearing that!" Regina said as she looked at his outfit, a pair of blue jeans, a black button down shirt and red sneakers.

"I thought it would be cute to match my girlfriend," David said before wrapping his arm around her. "We don't have time to argue because we have to go get Henry."

Regina rolled her eyes but took his hand and led him out his apartment. She was fuming in the elevator as she looked at his smug yet sexy face. She wanted to push him against the elevator walls and kiss him senseless but she needed to focus on Henry first. The elevator dinged and Regina and David made their way back to her car.

"I know you're not mad at me. We look very cute together," David said once they got into her car and he reached for her hand.

"I'm not mad, David. It's cute that you wanted to match with me and I thought it was romantic. It's just I-I don't know how to have a proper relationship and I want to make you happy but I think I'll just chase you away and I don't want that," Regina told him finally which made David chuckle at her confession. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Regina, you're not going to chase me away. Even if you get me mad I'll still be here no matter what because I care for you," David said as he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly. "Stop worrying about us because there is nothing to worry about. Let's get Henry."

Regina smiled at him before starting the car. They drove to the other side of town to get to Archie's house. It was a small cottage on the outskirts of Storybrooke, just perfect for the annoying cricket he is. She parked outside his house and turned to look at David.

"I'll go and get Henry," Regina told him before pecking his lips and walking up the walkway.

David watched from afar as Archie opened the door and Henry ran out and hugged his mother as tightly as possible. She tried to pay Archie for watching Henry before as usual he declined her offer to pay him. Regina grabbed Henry's backpack and said goodbye as Henry skipped over to the car.

"David?" Henry asked as he opened the car door.

"Henry, David is joining us at the arcade today," Regina said after helping Henry into the car and setting his backpack next to him.

"Why are you tagging along with us?" Henry asked after his seat belt was buckled.

Regina got into the car and grabbed David's hand before looking at Henry. "He's my boyfriend and I want you two to get along. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed from his seat. "Just next time we go out I want to match with you guys too," he said which made David laugh as he kissed Regina's cheek.

"Come on, babe. Even Henry likes it when we match," David said and Regina shook her head as she started driving.

They were a couple and maybe in the near future they could be a family. No matter how happy she knew David could make her the curse still lingered over her heart like a sickness that can't be cured. David wasn't hers to love but it was too late. She already loved him and was willing to fight with all the power in her just to have him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Valentine's Day**

Valentine's day was finally here and like every year Regina was just dreading it. The townspeople were too happy for her liking and she was always alone. Usually she'll spend the day doing work and would then spend the night with Henry and a gallon of rocky road. This year Henry decided to spend the day with Emma. He even spent the whole night before making her a special gift while Regina got nothing.

"Miss Mills? There is someone at the front desk with a package for you," Regina's assistant said over the intercom that was on Regina's desk.

Regina shook her head from her previous thoughts and pressed the button on her intercom. "Send them in please," she said softly.

Soon there was a knock on her door and Regina told the person to enter. Once the delivery person entered Regina gasped when she saw a bouquet of roses and a ton of balloons tied to a gift basket. They were set down on her desk and she signed for them before leading the delivery man out her office.

"Oh, my gosh," Regina mumbled as she walked back to her desk.

She picked up the vase of roses and smelt the roses with a smile. She looked at the red balloons that spelled out the word love. She looked at the gift basket and unwrapped it curiously in search of a note. Taped to the box of chocolates was a red envelope with her name beautifully written on it. She set the roses down and opened the envelope.

"'To Regina, my love. I hope you have a happy valentine's day. I'll be picking you up from work at five. Can't wait to see you beautiful,'" she read aloud with a small laugh. "David is so cheesy," Regina said to herself before setting the note on her desk.

Regina sat down at her desk and could barely look over the large flowers in front of her. She smiled as she looked into the basket and saw a cute little teddy bear that had her name sewn onto it's little paw. Her cheeks were flushed as she bit her lip at the realization that David cared for her so much. She took out her phone and sent him a quick text saying, 'Thank you for the flowers, balloons and the adorable little bear.'

Regina set her phone aside and with a happier mood she went back to her work. Her phone buzzed a few seconds later and Regina resisted the urge to look at her phone. If she had picked up her phone and saw David's cheesy message she wouldn't get anything done at all.

Her eyes were glued to her computer screen as her hands clacked away at the keys. She was so engrossed in writing the outline for the next town meeting. It was way past four and was nearing five so David would be here at any moment.

When he finally arrived at his girlfriend's office David said hello to her assistant before walking straight into her office. He opened the door quietly and chuckled to himself as he watched Regina. Her glasses were on the tip of her nose as she took a quick sip of her coffee and continued typing away on her computer. David leaned against the doorway of her office and decided to wait for her whenever she finished.

"Ah, perfect," Regina said to herself with a small sigh as she closed her laptop.

"Yes, you are," David said with a smirk as he looked at her.

"David! When did you get here?" Regina asked him as she got up from her seat and walked over to hug him tightly. "Thank you for the nice gift. I love all of it."

"Well, I love you and you deserve the absolute best," David whispered to her as he hugged her.

Regina sighed as David embraced her tightly. He loved her and that felt like the best thing to happen to her since adopting Henry. Her mouth opened to reciprocate the three delicate words until it fully sank in. She's a dirty mistress. David was married to Snow White, her stepdaughter, and she was getting cozy with a man who isn't single. What made her think that she could be happy with Prince Charming? Her smile faltered as she exited the hug and looked up at David.

"Can you leave, please?" Regina asked as she backed away from David. "Thank you for the gifts and everything but I have to go."

"Regina, what's wrong?" David asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder which she shook off.

"I-uh, I just have to get home to Henry. We have a tradition for valentine's day. It's a mother and son kind of thing," she said as she walked back to her desk and grabbed her purse.

"I was just hoping to spend my day with you. Have I done something wrong?" David asked with his face filled with guilt as the brunette practically ran away from him.

"Oh, no!" Regina reassured him as she caught his frown. "I just want to get home to Henry. I'm sure you can understand."

David sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair. "It just feels like you're rejecting me."

Regina looked up and felt terrible when she saw the look on David's face. She went over to the basket he bought her and picked up the teddy bear. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly before dashing out of her office. David stood there with a frown on his face as he watched her run away from him.

* * *

Regina finally got home after driving for ten minutes. She got into her house and closed the door behind her and let the tears fall. She set her purse down, took off her blazer and kicked off her heels angrily. She pushed someone away again and it felt terrible. She walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch, letting her tears consume her.

He loved her and she loved him just as much. She couldn't dare say it because once the curse was broken her relationship would disappear before her eyes. It would be just like Daniel, David would end up being taken away from her. Henry would be gone too and she would be left alone.

Regina curled up into the fetal position and cuddled with the bear that David gave her. It was small, cuddly and almost smelt like his cologne. Regina wiped the tears that blurred her vision so she could look at the bear's tag. 'For Regina, the woman I am hopelessly in love with. P.S. I made sure to hug it for you. So when you do hug it it'll be like you're in my arms. I love you Gina.'

Regina started sobbing as she held the bear tighter. David was so good to her and she wants him, needs him to be with her forever. For as long as it's enacted the curse will forever cost her the things she loves most. Henry is slowly slipping from her grasp and David will follow.

There was a knock on her door that startled her deeply. She wasn't expecting anyone and she would rather cry in peace or in pieces. She felt hurt and devastated and just down right frustrated with herself. Why can't she let anyone love her? Why can't she finally be happy?

Another knock interrupted her thoughts and she rolled her eyes as she got off the couch. She went over to the hallway mirror and dried her face of the salty tears on her cheeks. The bear was still in her arms but she didn't quite care what it would look like if the mayor was cuddling a teddy bear.

"What do you want?" Regina asked as she swung the door open.

"I want you," she heard David say as he walked into her house and captured her lips in a kiss.

Regina backed up completely shocked that he was here and David kicked the door closed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer into the kiss. He moaned as he pressed his tongue against hers and grinned when she shyly reciprocated the action. He kissed her lips softly and tasted the salty tears that ran down her face.

"What's wrong, Regina? You can't just leave me and not expect for me to follow you here. I'm not giving up on you," David said as he wiped the tears from her soft cheeks.

"I've had a bad day and I don't think I deserve you, David. When you said that you loved me I felt scared and at the same time I wanted to say it back. I care for you so much and I'm afraid that I'll do something and lose you," Regina told him in one breath. She felt nervous about telling him all of this but she knew he would understand her.

"You just left me and here I am chasing after you. There is nothing that will stop me from chasing after you because I love you," David said as he wiped the rest of Regina's tears away. "Now, what are you doing tonight?"

Regina laughed as David held her closer. "I let Henry stay with Emma tonight. It breaks my heart but I can't keep him from her. So, I'm free."

"Good," David said as he picked up Regina and threw her over his shoulder.

"David!" Regina said before she giggled as she hit his back. "Put me down!"

David just gave Regina a pat on her butt before he walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. He plopped her down on the bed and Regina let out a laugh as David crawled on top of her, kissing all over her face.

"Now, I'm going to make you relaxed and sassy again. I knew you were in a bit of a mood when you didn't insult me today,"David said as he moved off of her.

Regina smiled at him but stayed silent as she watched him. He lifted her up a bit and slowly unzipped her dress and slid it off her. She trusted him and every gentle touch he gave her just made her heart flutter. He truly loved her and she absolutely felt it.

David sat back and unbuttoned his green flannel. Regina rolled her eyes when she saw that he was wearing a white tee shirt underneath, she was hoping to see his strong chest. She was surprised when he started putting his flannel on her. It was huge on her and it made him smile knowing how small she truly was.

"If I'm going to wear nothing but your shirt then you need to strip a whole lot," Regina said as she tugged on his shirt.

"Whatever you want, my love," David said as he took off the shirt like she suggested.

He got up to kick off his shoes and even stripped down until he was in his boxers. There was no sexual desire tonight because all he wanted to do was hold his girlfriend and assure her. He just wanted her to be happy and that was plenty award for him.

David got back on the bed and pulled Regina onto his lap so she straddled him. Regina smiled as she pecked his lips and buried her head into his chest. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her and tugged her as close to him as he could.

"What are we doing right now?" Regina asked David with a laugh which made him smile.

"This is called The David Nolan Cuddle. It's where David Nolan cuddles with his hot girlfriend who is wearing his flannel. David Nolan likes these cuddles," David said which made Regina laugh at the way he was referring to himself in the third person.

"Well, Regina Mills likes these cuddles. Regina Mills also hopes that David Nolan hasn't had these cuddles with any other women. She can get pretty jealous," Regina said and David rolled his eyes as he pecked her lips.

"You're the only woman I need now," David said with a cocky smile that made Regina roll her eyes.

"That's a very good answer. I have something to tell you now," Regina said as he rubbed her back soothingly and hummed in response. "I love you too."

David smiled as he looked down at his girlfriend and brushed her hair to the side. "Can David Nolan give you a nice smooch?"

Regina laughed as she nodded her head. "Yes, he may."

David cupped her cheek and pulled her into his grasp. He gave her a quick smile before pressing his lips against hers. They kissed slowly and passionately and they both moaned softly as they shared their love for each other. It wasn't just a simple kiss and that made Regina smile. The electricity, the magic, between them was just so unbelievable. It was a true soulmates kiss that broke a spell. David pulled away suddenly and furrowed his eyebrows as Regina looked at him worried.

"You're the Evil Queen."

* * *

 **I just wanted to say thank you for the two reviews I received on the last chapter! I wasn't expecting anyone to leave any reviews and thank you so much for making my day guys! The next chapter will come soon I promise!**


	6. Chapter Six

Regina blinked a few times before it registered in her mind that David remembered and it was all her fault. When she kissed him today she didn't think she would be able to break his curse and return his memories. Maybe this was the end of her happiness.

"David, what are you talking about?" Regina asked him as she softly placed her hands on his chest.

"Don't touch me," David said sternly as he took her hands off of him and moved away from her and stood up. "You cursed my whole kingdom to this land and you put me in a coma. You took my daughter away from me...and- and I love you."

David rubbed his face before sitting back down on Regina's bed. Regina scooted over to him and was still confused as to why he didn't threaten her and abandon her yet. Once Regina was next to him David took his hand and placed it gently on her knee, rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin.

"How can you still love me? You got your memories back and know all I've done to hurt you and your family. You can't possibly still love a monster like me," Regina said, her voice shaky as she looked up into David's blue eyes.

"I never thought you were a monster but you have a lot of explaining to do. It seems that I'm the only one who has my memories back, why?" David asked her and Regina sighed as she set her hand on top of his.

"It was stronger than true love's first kiss. I believe that we're soulmates and today was the day I accepted the fact that I...love you, David. It must have broken your curse and granted you your memories back," Regina said quietly as she studied their hands, afraid that this would be the last time they held one another.

David chuckled softly before lifting Regina's head up with his finger. "Stop staring at our hands like that because I'm not going anywhere. I know our relationship is complicated but we just started and I need you right now."

"You want the Evil Queen?" Regina asked David as a tear left her eye and ran down her cheek.

David quickly wiped away her tear before shaking his head. "I want Regina Mills. The perfect girlfriend and the wonderful mom that I've helplessly fell in love with."

"David, I'm a terrible girlfriend and a horrible mother. I cursed you and hundreds of people just to get revenge on your wife and then I slept with a married man! You're not mine to love!" Regina said before she started sobbing.

David frowned as he picked up the small woman and set her on his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her shaking body. He shushed her gently before rubbing her back and placing kisses through her hair. He wasn't exactly sure how to comfort her and he wanted to do the best he could to reassure her that his heart belonged to her and only her.

"I'm yours to love and I promise that if this curse breaks I will still be with you. I can be here for you as long as you let me, Regina," David promised her as he started wiping her tears away.

After a while Regina nodded at him and shifted back onto her bed. David laid back on the bed and pulled Regina into his grasp so she laid on top of him. She tried to pull away but he wrapped his strong arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"David, how is this going to work? You're married and you have a daughter. These people aren't going to accept me and they're going to hate that you're with me," Regina said as she looked at him worried about the future.

"The curse is still intact, right?" David asked her and Regina nodded. "Good, then there is nothing to worry about right now. Emma can break the curse and all we have to do is make sure she doesn't do that yet."

"You would purposely sabotage your daughter and make sure that your people are cursed just for me?" Regina asked him with a hint of confusion in her tone.

"I didn't say those words specifically, Regina. I'm just saying I want this to last as long as possible before things turn to shit and the whole town turns against you. I don't want them to hurt you," David said as he rubbed Regina's cheek softly.

"I've been hurt so much already that what they could do won't even hurt me. I don't care what will happen to me anymore," Regina said and David sighed as he looked at her.

"I care about you Regina and one day you will trust me enough to tell me what happened to make you like this. I want to know who hurt you and how but only when you're ready," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Let's go over to Granny's and talk over some food. What do you say Queenie?"

Regina laughed as she moved over and gave David a tight hug. "I love you, David Nolan and I'm not sure why but I don't think I could be happy without you," Regina whispered into his ear as she held him tightly.

"You can be happy without me. I simply just make you a bit happier. Now, do you want Granny's or do you want to be held like my precious girlfriend?" David asked her and Regina gave him a smile as she held him tight.

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind the latter option. I like being close to you and your kisses just make me melt," Regina said as she rolled over and pulled David on top of her.

"Then for now it is my goal to make you melt," he said with a smile as he started kissing her soft neck.

Regina wrapped her legs around David's waist and smiled as he kissed up and down her neck, tugging and biting on her soft skin. She couldn't believe how understanding he turned out to be after knowing her true identity. One day she knows he'll turn his back on her and return to his disgusting wife but for now she will enjoy this, she'll enjoy him.

David closed the gap between them and laid his chest against hers. He wanted to be as close to her as he could manage. The pesky flannel was covering her body and that made him long to be closer to her and to be the puzzle piece that will complete her. He wants to be everything and anything he can be for Regina.

"I love you," David whispered against her skin as he took a break from kissing every inch of her neck. "I love every single thing about you. The way your hair curls up at the ends, the sweet vanilla I smell when I bury my face in your hair and the innocent faces you make just turn my bones to jelly and make me weak atvthe knees. You're just absolutely perfect for me."

Regina cupped his smiling cheeks and brought him down into a passionate kiss. "You, my love, are very cheesy and I love it. Compliment me more and tell me I'm pretty," Regina told him and David rolled his eyes before giving her a quick kiss.

"You're pretty damn sexy if I have to say so myself. Your curves and your smirk and your mind is just so damn sexy," David said as he slipped a hand under the flannel she was wearing and started rubbing his cool hand up her thigh.

"I love how you can be so charming but right now there will be no sex for you. When the curse breaks and Snow wants to know about us, saying we had sex once will be easier than saying we had sex in every inch of my home," Regina told him with a laugh but David gave her a little pout.

"When the day is over and Henry comes back home I'm going to make sure he's sound asleep and I will have my dirty way with you tonight. I don't care how many times we have sex because after each time I know that I will love you as long as my heart beats. I don't even deserve you, Regina. You are a sexy and intelligent gift from the gods," David said as he kissed all over her face and started kissing down her shoulder.

Regina opened her mouth to say something but found David's lips against hers in the matter of seconds. She moaned softly as he kissed her slowly and began unbuttoning the flannel she was dressed in. She tried to protest and stick to her word but his soft touches and passionate kisses were driving her absolutely crazy. When she felt him start to rub her covered sex with his thumb she lost all sense of mind and let out a loud groan.

"You want more, my queen?" David asked her and she moaned as she started thrusting her hips against his hand. "Well we'll have to wait until after Granny's," he said before pulling away from her and buttoning the shirt that covered her petite body.

"You have got to be kidding me David!" Regina whined as she watched him stand up from the bed. "Y-You can't just do that. I-I order you to come back here and finish what you started."

"I'm my own person and in this room you can't boss me around," David said as he started putting his clothes back on. "I would love my flannel back."

Regina pouted as she got out of bed and took off David's flannel. "I'm your girlfriend now so I request a whole bunch of your clothes just to keep. A few flannels, a lot of button up shirts and a hoodie would be great."

"Okay, that's all doable. I'll get you some clothes this weekend," David said as he took the flannel from her.

"What's happening this weekend?" Regina asked as she walked into her closet to find something new to wear.

"Today is Valentine's Day and it wasn't the best because of the whole curse thing and you being sad and what not. This weekend you're going to spend it at my apartment and I will pamper you like the queen you are. Deal?" David asked her as he leaned against the doorframe of her walk-in closet.

"We have a deal if Archie could watch Henry," Regina said as she slipped on her favorite black dress. "Can you zip up my dress?" She asked him and he hummed in agreement.

"I was thinking that maybe Emma could watch," he said as he zipped up her dress. "I know you don't like her very much but can you please try. She my daughter and I want her to like you. You need to trust her so when she's realizes who we are and that we're together it'll be easier on her."

"Fine, I will try to be nice to that blonde bimbo. She gets on my nerves but for you I will try," Regina told him after she slipped on her heels. "Let's go have that cheesy Valentine's Day dinner already. I want to get back home as soon as possible. I was promised sex and I will definitely be getting some tonight if it's the last thing I do."

"You aren't a scary woman, Regina. You will get your sex tonight. I promise you," David said giving her a soft kiss and playfully smacking her ass. "Let's go hot momma."

David took Regina's hand and led hervdiwnstairs and out her house. He had his truck with him and of course he insisted on driving her in it. She hated that stupid truck but loved how handsome David looked driving it. David held her hand as he drove them to Granny's. He would squeeze it when he thought Regina needed it and he would kiss her cheek whenever he stopped at a stop sign or red light. Regina thought it was sweet of him and felt her love for him grow.

"We're at Granny's!" David exclaimed as he turned off the car and hopped out his truck. He rushed over in order to help Regina out of the car.

"Thank you kind sir. You're so sweet to me," Regina said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

David chuckled as he grabbed her hand and led her up the walkway to Granny's. Regina stopped before the door and looked up at David. Being the concerned boyfriend he is he looked down at her and gave her a look. She gave him a smile to signify that she was fine before she cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. David bent his head down in order to kiss her. She was short even in her heels so David had to wrap an arm around her waist and bring her closer to him in order for her to be closer. His hand was in her hair and the other was around her waist. He pulled away before nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I love you, Regina. In this land you are absolutely everything to me," David told her and Regina smiled up at him.

"I love you too and you'll feel how much I love you once we get home," she told him with a smirk as she leaned up and bit his lip teasingly.

"Let's see how dinner goes first," David told her as he escorted her into Granny's where they sat down and had a delightful dinner.

Their little world was perfect and everything will go just perfectly. Well that's what Regina thought as she ate dinner with her boyfriend. If only she knew of the woman with skin as pale as snow watching them from afar and waiting to attack and get her husband back.

* * *

 **Chapter six is done! Thank you all for the many reviews. I just love reading them. I have some plans for the next chapter and I hope you guys love it! And don't worry the little bit of smut I teased you with will be coming soon. Bye loves!**


	7. Chapter Seven

David woke up that morning at around seven o'clock. It was pretty early but his internal clock told him to wake up. He let out a quiet yawn and rolled over to find Regina was snuggled up into his side. It was still dark and he could only see the outline of her petite body under the covers. It was still cold out and Regina loved being under piles of blankets and comforters. David hummed softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and begin rubbing circles on the small of her back.

It's been a week since he remembered who he was and who his girlfriend was. That was their past and they were each others future. He loved her and he couldn't deny that fact and it feared him that soon the curse would break and all hell would rain down on them. The people would reject the love of his life and probably shun them. He didn't want that for them because she deserved better, she deserved a second chance at happiness. His thoughts were shaken when she stirred under his touch and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I'm going to let you sleep for a bit. God knows you deserve it," David whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before slowly slipping out of bed.

Once he was out of her bed he leaned over and turned off her alarm clock. They went out on a date last night and she practically fell asleep in the booth at Granny's. Regina was working herself too hard in order to arrange everything for the spring ball that Storybrooke had every year. David didn't like that she was doing this to herself so today he would let her sleep in late and have her rest for as long as she needed.

David stepped out into the hall and walked down to Henry's room. If Regina was going to sleep in late then David would have to take care of Henry. Having his daughter being taken away from him he didn't have that much experience with children and lucky for him that Henry understood that. He opened the door to Henry's room and chuckled when he saw the boy hanging off the side of his bed with a string of saliva hanging out his mouth. He bent down and shook Henry's shoulder gently in order to wake him up.

"Come on, Henry. It's time to get up and get ready for school," David said while shaking Henry's shoulder until he finally woke up.

"Never thought Prince Charming would wake me up," Henry mumbled as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his pajama shirt.

"Come on, kid. I'm giving your mom some rest today so you'll have me this morning. Get ready and meet me downstairs for breakfast that may or may not be able to chew," David said which made Henry laugh.

"I like french toast so please don't ruin it for me," Henry said as he got out of bed. "Thank you, David."

"For what?" David asked him and Henry just shrugged his shoulders.

"For loving my mom even if she is the Evil Queen. I gave her a hard time about it and it's nice to have someone accept her for her, you know?" He told David with a smile.

"Of course, Henry. Just go and get ready for school and please be quiet so your mom can get rest," David said before getting up and leaving the room.

It warmed David's heart that he accepted of him dating and caring for his mother. He hasn't really talked to Henry about the matter knowing that Henry knew everything already. He was a smart boy but had the habit of getting in trouble because of his curiosity. David cared a lot for Henry and considered him a son even though he was technically his grandfather? Oh shit.

"I'm a grandfather?" David asked himself as he stopped at the end of the staircase. "This family tree is fucked up," he added shaking his head.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was organized by food group and then by color and David expected nothing less from Regina. The other day she actually scolded him for putting the milk to the left of the orange juice instead of the right. He chuckled at the memory as he gathered the ingredients from the fridge. He made french toast before but only once and well Regina kicked him out the kitchen after that fiasco.

"I got this. If I can slay a dragon then I can definitely make some stupid french toast."

* * *

"Hey, David," Henry said as he walked into the kitchen with his backpack in his hand. "What's for breakfast?"

"You are having the greatest breakfast made by the best knight in the realm," David said as he turned around and set a bowl in front of Henry. "It's soggy cereal. Enjoy!"

Henry rolled his eyes as he took his spoon and gave the cereal a questioning look. "Can I have money to get a muffin from Granny's?"

"Absolutely," David said as he handed Henry a ten dollar bill. "I asked Emma to come and take you to school since I'll be staying here with your mother. I personally think that you should tell her to buy you a breakfast sandwich and keep the money for yourself," David said giving Henry a small wink.

"Cool! That's a good idea," Henry said before going to put on his coat.

The doorbell rang shortly after and Henry ran out to greet Emma. David walked up to the door and thanked Emma for taking Henry to school. The blonde was actually quite worried when David said that Regina wasn't going to work. Somehow Regina managed to keep her word and was civil with her. She wasn't fond of her but she didn't exactly care for her yet but Emma was one to worry about the few people in her life. Emma left after David reassured her that Regina was alright.

"Back to the Queen," David said to himself before closing the front door and walking up the stairs.

He slowly opened the door to Regina's bedroom and found her in the same spot where he left her. It was around eight now and she was still in a deep sleep. David couldn't help the cheesy smile that crossed his face as he looked at his sleeping girlfriend. He walked over and slowly climbed into bed with her. Even in her sleep Regina sensed his presence and moved back so she was pressed against him.

"She's so precious," David whispered to himself before he wrapped a hand around her waist.

This was his favorite way to sleep, with her in his arms. Her back was pressed against his chest and his arms are wrapped around her waist so he could rub circles over her flat stomach. He just loved her so much and the simple action of just laying next to her just made his heart melt. Nuzzling his head into her hair and smelling the aroma of her vanilla shampoo lulled him into a soft and gentle sleep.

* * *

"Come on, love muffin, it's time to wake up," Regina whispered as she rubbed his shoulder gently. The nickname "love muffin" was given to him after them being together for a few months. Regina loved the name for him and David absolutely hated it sometimes.

"Baby, why do you insist on calling me that?" David asked as he woke up and nuzzled his head into his pillow.

"Because I love you and you look good enough to get eat but, today you are in trouble. Why did I wake up three hours late to work? I wasn't expecting to sleep this long," Regina told him as she crossed her arms which made David roll his eyes.

"Well, I love you and you needed rest so it was my boyfriend duty in order to make sure you get said rest. Don't be all mad at me when you should be thanking me for being so considerate. I love you, Regina. Just chill and let me take care of the woman I love," David said lifting his head so he could kiss her forehead.

Regina rolled her eyes before giving him a kiss on his lips. "I guess it is fitting that I say thank you. Don't be too smug about getting a thank you from the Queen."

"I will take what I can get, Regina. I got Henry ready for school and I completely failed at making him breakfast. You need to teach me how to cook because I am hopeless," David said which made Regina laugh a little.

"Maybe I can teach you now. Did you have breakfast yet?" Regina asked him and David gave her a smirk.

"Not yet and the only thing I want to eat is right in front of me," David told her with a smile as he crawled on top of her.

"David, I would still like to get to work," she told him with a soft laugh.

"I personally think you talk too much," he told her before kissing her lips softly.

Regina reciprocated his kiss and smiled through it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were so connected and each kiss they shared grew in passion as well as intensity. They cared for one another and couldn't stop loving each other. David swept his tongue over Regina's bottom lip with a moan as he ran his hands through her black hair. Regina kissed his lips softly one more time before pulling away with a sigh.

"We can have a really quick quickie and then I'm kicking you out so I can go to work," Regina said as she took off David's t-shirt. "Let's get this over with, David."

"I would like to take my time and properly please you. You're assistant already knows you won't be showing up to work," David said as he played with the thin straps of Regina's silk nightgown.

"If I wasn't so turned on by how controlling yet caring you are I would be pissed with you," Regina told him and David rolled his eyes as he started to kiss up and down her neck which made Regina let out a throaty moan. "Fuck, David. If you leave a mark like last time you will certainly feel my wraith."

"The worst you can do is kick my shin. Hush, my queen," David said before he started sucking on her neck.

Regina groaned when she knew for a fact that David was going to leave a mark just to spite her. In her mind that was okay because she was planning on leaving a few on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he started grinding his hips against hers. The friction of his flannel pajama pants rubbing against her thin panties drove Regina and a moan elicited from her lips. He slipped her straps off her shoulders and began to pull the nightgown off of her. Once it was thrown to the floor David started to suck on one of her perky nipples.

"Damn, I love you," Regina said under her breath which made David chuckled as she moaned underneath him.

David kept alternating between sucking on her nipples and leaving kisses on the swells of her breasts. When Regina was all pent up from the pleasure David was giving her she silently begged for more by moaning louder and scratching at his back. He knew she needed more so her leaned up and kissed her lips before trailing wet kisses down her smooth body. She lifted up her hips and David tugged her wet panties down with ease and discarded them to the floor. When he placed teasing and pleasing kisses to her inner thighs Regina let out a soft sigh as she reached down and tangled her hand into his dark blonde hair.

"You're so intoxicating, Regina," David told her before running his tongue up her hot sex.

Regina shivered and her muscles twitched as she tugged on David's hair. They've done this before once, or maybe more than ten times, but the point was that David was so damn excellent at this and Regina loved absolutely loved this. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his mouth wrap around her clit and suck tenderly. She couldn't help but let out a shout and spread her legs wider for him in search of more pleasure. Of course David knew exactly what she wanted and he slowly pressed a finger inside her in search of her g-spot.

"Oh! That's perfect," Regina purred out as she scratched at his scalp trying to hold onto any piece of him.

David started targeting her now sensitive bud which made Regina squirm under him. He grabbed her hips and squeezed them so he could pin her down to the bed and properly eat her out. Regina started letting out high pitched noises that were a mix between a moan and a yelp. It was just a perfect sound coming from the woman he loved. He felt her throbbing under her and Regina arched her back so she was pressed closer to his magical tongue. This way his nose was pressed against her clit while he sucked on her bud and pressured her g-spot with ease. She was coming undone and David knew it.

"Ugh, fuck! Da-David...I'm-fuck!" Regina yelled out before coming harshly.

David sucked on the juices she released as he looked up and watched her orgasm. Her mouth was open in an 'o' shape and her hands were now tugging on her own hair as she heavily panted. After Regina recovered from her release she pulled David on top of her and gave him a bruising kiss. She teasingly bit on his lip before tangling her tongue with his and tasting herself on his tongue. It was quite arousing and as they kissed Regina hurriedly pulled down his pants and boxers before wrapping her hand around his hard, thick shaft.

"Damn, Regina. You waste no time," David groaned as she stroked him firmly which made his breathing shallow.

Regina pressed another kiss to his lips, her hands never leaving his erect cock. David was groaning under her touch and kicked off his pants and boxers so there was nothing between them. David was ready and Regina was practically begging for him to enter him. He looked up into her dark chocolate eyes and gave her a smile before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Her hand guided him towards her hot center and when he slowly entered her they both groaned in unison. Regina decided in that moment that she would never forget the feeling of her tight walls wrapping around David's impressive size. It was magical.

"I love you, David," Regina said with a short breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," he whispered to her before he started thrusting, more moans eliciting from their lips.

* * *

"I hope you have a good time at work," Regina said from her seat on her bed as she slipped on her black heels.

"I'm not leaving just yet, Regina. I would like to make you some brunch," David said as he leaned down and kissed her head.

"If by make me brunch you mean I make you brunch then I accept. I love cooking for you," Regina said before she got up and gave David a proper kiss on his lips.

"Hey, I try to cook for you and Henry," David said after he kissed her back.

"The keyword there was try. It's okay that you try but you fail miserably. Let's go," she said taking his hand and leading him downstairs and into the kitchen. "Now, what do you want?"

"Well I already had you this morning so just some eggs and bacon will do for now until I'm hungry again," David told her and Regina rolled her eyes as she walked over to the refrigerator.

David watched from his seat at the counter as she walked around the kitchen and cooked them brunch. He was hopelessly in love with her and watching her move around in the kitchen as she hummed made him fall harder for her. He loved this woman and every chance he had he would tell her. As Regina stood at the stove and started cooking the bacon David got up and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Regina. I love every part of you despite what you might think in that pretty head of yours," David whispered to her before he kissed her cheek softly.

Regina gave him a soft hum of approval as she stood there and cooked. She loved having David so close to her. She loved him unconditionally but the threat of the curse still loomed over her head. What if one day she woke up and he was with his wife instead? She knew that when the curse broke he would leave her and that would be devastating. It's what always happened to her, she was a villain and villains never get a happy ending. Her and David were doomed from the start.

"Brunch is done. Can you get some plates?" She asked him and he shook his head as he held her tighter.

"I would rather stay here with you and just hold you," he said tugging her into his chest.

Regina rolled her eyes but chuckled as she turned around to face him. "I love you, David. We have to finish this so we can both get to work. I love you and I promise when you get home for your lunch break we'll spend time together. How about that?"

"Deal," David said kissing her red lips quickly before getting the plates she asked him for.

They were done with their meal and this time David decided to wash the dishes. As he washed them Regina decided to stand behind him and wrapped her small arms around his strong torso. She stood on the tip of her toes and placed kisses to the back of his neck which made David let out soft hums and moans.

"Okay, the dishes are done and that means I have to leave and you need to start your work. So, before I leave I need something from you," David said before turning around to face Regina.

"Anything for my knight in shinning flannel," she said tugging on his plaid shirt with a smirk on her face.

"Promise me that you won't distance yourself after the curse is broken. It will break one day and I'm afraid that you'll pull away from me and that's the last thing I want you to do," he told her and Regina felt tears pull at her eyes.

"I promise."

"Good. I'll see you later," he said before pecking her lips and going out the back door.

Regina was sad to see him leave but he had a job to do and so did she. Being mayor of a small town was actually a lot of work but she loved the job nonetheless. It was great being in power and it almost made her miss her title as queen. Almost. She remembered hating the title and her duties as queen especially her marital duties. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"What did he forget this time?" She asked herself with a laugh as she walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh, Mary Margaret. What can I do for you?"

* * *

As promised David was on his way to Regina's house during his lunch break. He had their lunch from Granny's in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. The name charming was perfect for him. At every turn in their relationship David did whatever he could do to charm Regina and that met giving her unexpected gifts.

He got to her house and oddly found it unlocked. Regina probably left it open for him and that was appreciated as David walked into the house. Unfortunately for him he didn't expect to see what he saw. There was blood everywhere and his gorgeous girlfriend was now pale and unconscious laying in the middle of the floor.


	8. Chapter Eight

**I finally updated guys! I worked on this all today so I hope you like it. I also wrote a oneshot the other day called The Work Place. I hope you guys can please check it out and leave a review. Now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Regina groaned for about the hundredth time when checked her pulse. She had told both the idiot doctor and her idiot boyfriend that she was perfectly fine. She told them that she was feeling nauseous and dizzy and ended up falling down the stairs which caused her to be all bruised and bloodied. Lucky for her that they believed her.

"Are you sure she's fine? You scared the hell out of me, Regina," David said as he ran his fingers over Regina's shoulder in a comforting matter.

"David, I feel fine. I just had a little accident," Regina told him with a sigh as she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Madam Mayor that's only because I have hooked onto a morphine drip. I'm prescribing some painkillers for your bruised ribs and that nasty cut on your side. All other small cuts will be healed in no time. Any concerns?" Doctor Whale said as he wrote the prescription.

"No."

"Yes."

Regina rolled her eyes when David said yes. "David, I will tell you over and over again that I am fine. I'll let you take me home and you can pamper me all you want."

David sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead softly. "That would make me feel better, Regina. That'll be all Whale."

Doctor Whale nodded and handed David Regina's prescription before he left. Regina grabbed David by the collar of his flannel shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a very soft and tender kiss that was meant to reassure her worried boyfriend. He accepted it gratefully and kissed her back before pulling away.

"You really did scare me. I was just coming to have lunch with you and then I see you on the floor like that. It was terrible, babe. I never want to see you like that again. You have to be careful. I know your a hot headed queen and all but please slow down," David told her with a soft laugh eliciting from her soft lips.

"I'll try to do better, David. Can you just take me home? I would like to clean up the mess I made." Regina reached for the discharge papers which made David sigh.

"I will take care of that and then I will take care of you. I know you're not used to having people take care of you but you have me now. I will care for you," David said as he took the papers from her hands and started filling them out.

"Come on, Prince Charming, you're not letting me do anything fun," Regina teased with a pout of her lips.

"Oh, don't worry my love. Once you're all healed up we will be having a lot of fun." David smirked and gave her a wink before paying attention to the papers he was filling out. "What's your middle name?"

"It's Maria," Regina told him as she bit her lip as a reaction from his first comment.

"Regina Maria Mills. It's a sexy name for a very sexy woman," he said mindlessly as he filled out information.

"Vete al infierno," Regina mumbled under her breath and David hummed.

"What did you say?" He asked her and she just shook her head.

"I just said you're amazing in Spanish. It's my first language since I'm Hispanic," Regina told him and David rolled his eyes.

"Regina, I know a bit of the language. I know enough to understand that you told me to go to hell. Despite your sexy Spanish words I still love you." Regina just laughed at his comment and gave him a smile.

"Just take me home, shepherd."

* * *

David had kept his promise and cleaned up the small mess which seemed a lot less than he thought. He carried her into the living room and set her on the couch while he cleaned up. After the floor was clean again he went into the living room to see her on the couch and on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" David asked as he leaned over and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Emma, I don't want Henry to be so worried about me. Lucky for you I need your annoying assistance for a bit," Regina told him as she touched his arms as they wrapped around her. "Carry me upstairs?"

"Oh, hell yes!" David moved around the couch and gently yet easily lifted her up into his arms. She winced softly and David frowned. "You okay?"

"I just need some pain meds and a nice warm blanket," Regina reassured him as laid her head onto his chest. "Just take me upstairs so I can change my clothes."

"Will you need help with that? I don't want to see you struggle when I can easily help you," David reasoned as he slowly walked up the staircase to get to Regina's bedroom.

"You just want to see me naked and that's okay. I do need your help, David. I also want food from Granny's. I can get Red to deliver it," Regina told him as she relaxed into his big and comforting arms.

"Granny's doesn't even do delivery," David commented as he got into Regina's bedroom and laid her down on her soft and comfy bed.

"Well I am the mayor and I have my ways. Granny doesn't have a problem with getting of Ruby for a few minutes anyway," Regina said as she sat up in bed and then pointed to her dresser. "Can you get me some clothes to change into?

"Yeah, of course," David said giving her a kiss on her forehead before going to the dresser.

He opened one of the top drawers and his mouth fell open and then became a smirk. He held up a lacy black undergarment and smirked as he looked at Regina. It was a garter belt and David could only smile as he swung it around his finger.

"Oh, one day you must wear this for me," he told her which just made her blush madly.

"Put that away and stay focused!" She yelled at him, throwing a pillow at his head for good measure.

"I would rather go through the rest of this drawer. Is this a bustier I see?" David teased as he returned the item and looked a bit around before closing the drawer.

David put his jokes aside and started looking for her pajamas. She was rather picky about what she wanted to wear. Regina was bossy and David laughed as he went three her drawers trying to find what she wanted. After ten minutes of her nagging he found her favorite yoga pants and a tank top.

"I actually don't want to wear that shirt anymore," Regina said once he walked over to her.

"Regina, I'm getting tired of you now. What on earth would you like to wear now?" David asked quite exasperated by her actions today.

"I want to wear your flannel shirt. It's warm and smells like my charming boyfriend," Regina said with a smile that had David melting before her.

"You know exactly what you're doing to get what you want. It's adorable," David said as he sat down next to her. "Let's get you out of this bloody dress."

David got up and helped her stand so he could slowly take off her dress. Once it was off of her body David couldn't help but frown when he saw bruises on her small abdomen. He got down on his knees and gently kissed each one as if his kisses were magically and to her they were.

He stayed on his knees and helped her into her yoga pants. She wasn't completely incapable of dressing herself but she was drowning in the warmth of David's soft kisses and embraces. He was caring for her so much and she couldn't turn away from him. Her thoughts were brought back to reality when he stood up and started unbuttoning his short so she could wear.

To say that David was staring at her would be an understatement. He was looking at her breasts, her skin and just every inch of beauty that was before him. She was absolutely breathtaking even with the scars and bruises on her body. He loved this woman so much that it hurt his big heart. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around the small woman.

"Happy?" He asked her with a smile once he buttoned it up.

"Well, no. I'm not in bed with my boyfriend watching trashy television as we eat Granny's. After that I will be happy," she told him and he rolled his eyes as he picked her up and laid her down on her bed.

David peppered a few kisses on her face as he tucked her in under the covers. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and handed it to Regina. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jeans so he was only in his t-shirt and boxers. Regina nodded in approval as he climbed in bed with her and held her close to him.

"What do you want from Granny's?" Regina asked him as she began to dial the number to the dinner.

"I'll have whatever you're having plus a burger," he said as he laid his head on her shoulder and placed kisses to her neck.

Regina chuckled as she tries to shake him off before she said, "David, I can't order food when you're going to do that. Cut it out. Oh! Hello, Granny. I had an accident of sorts today and I need Ruby to deliver some food for me. Yes, I'm fine. I just need two orders of cheese fries, a burger and a vanilla coke. Thank you, Granny."

"Really? The queen ordered cheese fries for lunch," David said which made Regina roll her eyes.

"I can eat unhealthy junk if I want to."Regina hit the side of his arm before giving him a little pout. "Don't judge my eating habits. You eat like a five year old."

"Whatever, let's put on some trashy television. What do you want to watch? Twilight is on," David said as he flipped through the channels on her flat screen.

"Yeah, sure. I still can't believe how accurate the movie is. When I met Edward he was a pretty creepy dude and still pretty pale," Regina said with a shrug as she cuddled with David.

"Wait a minute? So vampires and werewolves are real too?!" David asked her which made Regina laugh.

"Says Prince Charming! They're real and he was not that bad of a guy. You're better in bed than he is," Regina said which made David change the channel.

"We're bot watching that anymore. Let's watch something practical like a documentary on bees," David said with a smile as he held her protectively.

"Whatever is fine as long as you're here," she told him softly before kissing his cheek.

They laid there for about an hour mindlessly and silently watching the television in front of them. David held her and on occasion he would lean down and press kisses into her soft ebony hair. The doorbell rang and David sighed as he gave Regina a kiss before getting out of bed.

"You might want to put your pants back on. I don't want the wolf getting any ideas," Regina said with a laugh as she watched him put on his plants.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," David said to her before going downstairs.

He opened the door and smiled at Ruby as he paid for their food. She spiked up a conversation with David which lasted a few minutes. Regina, being the curious woman she is, wandered down the stairs and rolled her eyes when she saw David talking to Ruby. She walked towards him and took the bag of food before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Well, I assume that's my cue to go attend to my little mayor. I'll talk to you later, Ruby," David said before closing the door and joining Regina in the kitchen.

She was sitting down at the counter unpacking the bag of food. She round her cheese fries and started eating them with a plastic fork. David stood there and watched as his girlfriend ate her fries and drank her soda. She seemed a little off in a sense and he wanted to know why.

"So, tell me about why you fell? You seemed fine when I left you this morning," David said as he walked into the kitchen and got his food.

"I was just really tired and dehydrated. I wasn't expecting to trip like that. I'm a bit clumsy," Regina said with a laugh as she ate.

"You're lying to me, Regina. I don't like it when you lie to me," David told her as he sat next to her.

"Wh-What? I'm not lying to you-"

"Regina, earlier today you said you were nauseous and dizzy which caused you to fall down the stairs. Something happened and I need to know what it was. I can't help you if you won't talk to me," David told her as he got up and wrapped an arm around her.

"Promise me you won't get upset." Regina wasn't one to ask for promises but in this case she needed him to promise.

"Well if someone attacked you I won't be upset with you. I'll simply kill that bastard who put their hands on you and-"

"It was Snow, David. She somehow remembers and she wants me to stay away from you. This is a warning David and I'm going to step away from you for a bit," Regina said quietly which made David livid as he stepped away from her and ran his hand through his hair.

"Snow did this to you? She remembers and she did this to you?" David asked not really believing that all of this was possible.

"Yes, and I want us to fight for what we have. That is if you love me," she said with a soft sigh.

"Of course I love you and I will fight for use. I will fight Snow for us and she won't be able to hurt you anymore because I'll always be here. Okay?"

"Okay," Regina said as she leaned into David's arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I know you do, my little mayor. I'll be here for you. I'm not leaving anytime soon," David whispered into her ear which caused a tear to drop from her cheek.

Right now she was safe in his arms and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He was going to be a part of her happy ending. This time a villain could have a happy ending.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Little Mayor**

Regina was ready for a quiet Saturday night in with Henry and a movie marathon partnered with cups of hot cocoa and cinnamon. Her plans, however, where cut short when Henry decided that this was the weekend he decided to spend with Emma. It did hurt her feelings a little bit but she didn't want to let Henry know it did. He was just kid and she didn't want to force him to love her just like her mother did with her. Instead of her planned movie night with her son she decided to just lay in her bed and read a new book. The night might seem boring to another person but this was a pleasurable night for Regina.

 _DING!_

Regina sighed as she got of bed and cursed under her breath. Today was supposed to be spent pampering herself with a good book and a nice warm drink. She sighed softly as she slipped on her fuzzy slippers and headed out of her room. She took her time walking down the stairs and wasn't surprised that when she opened the door David was right in front of her. Instead of even saying hello to her David wrapped his arms around her waist and engulfed her in a big hug. Regina immediately relaxed in it and gave him a soft kiss to his cheek. Over the past weeks of dating him she found that he gave the best hugs. He was always willing to comfort her over the silly things in life like a broken mug or something small. It made her love him even more.

"What a lovely surprise my love," Regina whispered before pulling away from his warm arm. "What brings you over here?"

"I saw Emma take Henry out to get ice cream and it gave me an idea. Since Henry is busy with her that she gives me the opportunity to get busy with you. Let's go to Granny's for a nice dinner. What do you say?" David asked her with his award winning smile that was famous in getting her to agree with him.

"You know I can't refuse such a nice offer from Prince Charming himself. I would love to go to dinner with. Just give me a second to change," Regina said as she led David into the house and closed the door behind them.

"Regina, I don't see the need for you think my love. You look absolutely stunning," David exaggerated as he took a step back to look at her entirely.

"David, I'm just wearing a pair of leggings and you're flannel that you left behind," she said trying to justify her need to change clothes.

"Technically that is thee flannel you stole from me and I don't appreciate you stalling our date. You like fine Regina. Well, maybe you should change out of those pink and fluffy slippers," he said looking down at her feet and trying not to laugh at her.

"Fine, I'll go put on some decent shoes and then you can take me out to Granny's. I don't really care what I wear as long I am with you, David." After saying this he got up on the tips of her toes and planted a soft kiss onto David's lips.

David sighed softly as he pulled away from her. "You're not so evil and I can't believe I ever thought of killing you," David said which made her laugh before he continued. "I'm glad I never succeeded because I would never have known what a good kisser you are. You're also a good mother, an amazing cook, your laugh is just music to my ears and above all you're a great lover."

"Stop flattering me, David," Regina said just as her cheeks started to grow a few shades red. "I love you and these little compliments aren't going to enhance that. If you're looking to make me fall harder for you it's not even possible David. I love you too much."

At this point David looked at her and couldn't contain the wide smile on his face. He took his hands and held her cheeks softly before pressing his forehead against hers. His blue eyes met her brown ones and they connected in an unspoken harmony that couldn't break. He gave her a smile that she gladly reciprocated before their lips met in a soft kiss. It was a magical kiss like all the ones they shared. Regina pulled away first and laughed when David bopped his nose against hers.

"I'll go change my shoes and get my bag. Then for the rest of the night I'm all yours David," Regina said with a smile before turning around to go back upstairs.

"Wait," David said as he took her hand and held her back. She looked at him with a questioning glare and replied with a smirk as he pulled her into his arms. "Does tonight call for sexy time? You're all healed and it's been far too long, my love."

"Yes, it does. You're very lucky we have the house to ourselves. Now, I suggest you let me go get my shoes so we can get dinner over with and come back here," Regina told him with a smirk and David chuckled.

"Go get your shoes, little mayor. We don't have all night," he said smacking her ass playfully before she laughed and made her way up the stairs.

David just waited by the door and leaned against the door frame. In his mind, he kept recounting his actions in their relationship and everything was absolutely perfect. Regina was an absolute goddess and was his soulmate who meant everything to him. He felt guilty for hating her in the past for the things she has done. He still didn't fully understand why she did what she did and hoped that one day he would earn her trust and hear her story. He wanted to know all of the little things about her and how to help whenever she was down. On certain days, she would be upset or depressed and all he could do was leave her alone as she requested. Most times he wanted nothing more than to just hold her close to his heart and tell her that everything would be okay. He was just counting down the seconds until she could trust him that much.

"You look like you're a million miles away. Anything you want to share?" Regina asked a little worried as she walked down the stairs and up to him.

"I'm just thinking about all the things we'll do tonight," David replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows which made Regina roll her eyes and laugh at him.

"You keep it up and you'll have to settle for cuddling and perhaps giving me a massage," she said as she grabbed his hand and opened her front door.

"Oh, the honor is mine. I live to serve my queen." David leaned down and kissed the side of her head before they headed out the house and towards his truck, which Regina still considered quite shady and untrustworthy.

* * *

Regina loved sitting in booths at Granny's so that's exactly where they sat. Instead of sitting opposite of each other David insisted on sitting next to her. Regina didn't mind at all since it was quite cozy and being close to the man she loved just brought a smile to her face. David looked over at the menu while Regina peered of his shoulder and stuck her face into the menu, trying to be playful and get in David's way.

"What are you getting?" Regina asked him with a smile as she looked up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I would order something soon but I can't see my menu. There's a gorgeous woman right in front of me and I have to resist the urge to kiss her. It would be helpful if you just looked at your menu and decided what you wanted for yourself," David said raising his eyebrow at her.

Regina smiled and he gave her a kiss on her cheek before she settled into her seat. She took the menu in front of her and started looking through the choices. They have been the same for the past twenty-eight years and Regina already knew she just wanted a chicken salad. In her opinion, it was the only thing the old wolf couldn't mess up in making. So now she just glanced over the boring menu trying to buy time for David to make his decision.

"Well, hello!" Regina heard a voice say before the person slipped into the booth and sat across from the couple.

David smiled as he set his menu done and smiled at their guest. "Hey, Ashley. This is my girlfriend, Regina," David said proudly as he took Regina's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Regina glanced between both Ashley and David before eyeing David again. This felt forced and figured this was David's way of having his friends meet her. She thought it was cute that he wanted to show her off but she didn't like that she wasn't told. She let out a dry laugh as she turned to look at David and gave him a pointed look. He knew exactly what she was saying with her eyes and he gave her a sly smile.

"I just want you to meet my friends, Regina. You can't be upset knowing that I'm proud of you and want to show you off. You're beautiful and deserve to be appreciated in public. Isn't that right Ashley?" David asked looking over to his friend who ended up shaking her head with a soft laugh.

"You're on your own buddy. This was a pretty stupid idea in the first place," Ashley said before looking over at Regina. "I'm sorry that your idiot boyfriend wanted us to meet like this. One day I will gladly like to meet again on your terms," she added before getting up and waving at David before leaving the couple again.

David turned to Regina and nervously smiled at her. "Okay, please don't get mad at me. I know that I messed up and I shouldn't have done it this way. I won't force my friends onto you anymore. I'm really sorry Regina and I-"

Regina placed a finger on his lips in order to stop him from rambling off anymore of his apology. She cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips quickly and softly. When she pulled away and looked at David he wore a confused expression on his face. He knew that it was hard for Regina to show affection in public and was rather shocked that he kissed him in the middle of Granny's Diner. His thoughts were interrupted by her sweet laugh and then her lips kissing his again.

"You're so adorable when you're all confused. What are you so confused about?" Regina asked him and David just smiled at her.

"You never kiss me in public. Are you finally accepting the inevitable? That I'm your boyfriend and I'm not leaving you," David said to her and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I realized how stupid you are and despite that all I still love you," Regina said with a laugh and David pretended to be hurt as he gasped.

"I feel attacked by such a beautiful woman. Are you ready to order?" He asked her and Regina nodded.

"Ruby! I'm ready to order," David said calling the waitress over. Once she came over David smiled at her before he said, "I'll just a bacon cheeseburger with waffle fries and a glass of water."

"What will you be having, Madame Mayor?" Ruby asked as she wrote down David's order.

"I'll just have a chicken salad with a sprite and David will have extra fries," Regina said and Ruby nodded as she took their menus and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why do I need extra fries? Are you going to pick off my plate again?" David asked her and Regina nodded.

"Eating off of your plate is quite satisfying. Now, how was your day? We didn't get a chance to talk," Regina said as she took his hand and held it in her own.

"While at work I couldn't stop thinking about you and a pesky little labrador ran past me and out of the pet shop. I had to run like hell to catch the little bastard," David said with a laugh as he held Regina close.

Regina laughed with him before saying, "I can just picture you running after the little pup. Maybe I'll adopt the little dog."

"You, Regina Mills, with a dog? That is just an interesting sight. Maybe you can come to work with me and play with the dogs. They'll love having someone else around," David said which made Regina nod.

"That sounds like fun, David. I'll visit you at work and have fun with all the animals. Believe it or not but this queen has a soft spot for animals," Regina told him before Ruby walked over and delivered their drinks.

David wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she took her drink and took a sip. This moment was all so domestic and it was making David smile. He was sitting in his favorite diner with his girlfriend at his side. He took his hand and started playing with her hair. The moment was short lived as Regina slapped his hand away.

"It's takes me forever to get my hair to look so gorgeous and I don't need a dirty shepherd ruining it," Regina said but David only laughed as he moved close to her ear.

"But you allow said dirty shepherd to sleep in your bed and do unspeakable things to you," he whispered to her which made her roll her eyes.

"Sometimes you are just unbearable David," Regina said as she shook her head.

After a few more minutes of playful banter Ruby set their food down at the table. The first thing Regina did was swipe a few fries off of David's plate. She tried to be slick about it David caught her hand and kissed it with a smile. They started eating their food and Regina commented on how David ate like a five year old. He wouldn't admit to her but David enjoyed the moments when she would take a napkin and wipe off his face. He thought it was cute and made him love her even more.

"How about you pay for dinner and I can pay for ice cream at Any Given Sundae?" Regina asked him as she wiped her hands off.

"Or I can pay for both and you reward me with the privilege of staying at your house the rest of the weekend," David suggested which made Regina smile widely.

"It's a deal," she said as she bumped her nose against his.

Regina was going to lean in for a kiss but her actions were interrupted when the doorbell for the diner rang. Mary Margaret just entered the diner and her eyes laid right on Regina and David. Regina cleared her throat as she nervously looked at David. He squeezed her hand and tried to reassure her. He pulled out his wallet and left whatever he owed for the bill and got out of seat.

"Let's go, Regina," he whispered to her as he held out a hand for her to take.

Regina took his hand and he helped her out of her seat. She felt Mary Margaret's gaze shoot her in the back as the woman sat down at the bar. David felt the tension in the room and only held onto Regina tighter as they left the diner. Even out of diner he felt that she was still tension so he kissed her cheek softly.

"Still want ice cream?" He asked her hopefully and she shook her head.

"I just want to lay in bed with you and forget that this ever happened. I don't want to think about her anymore," Regina told him and he nodded as he escorted her to his truck. Tonight, he would make her feel special and loved.

"How is it that you always manage to get me into one of your flannel shirts?" Regina asked as they laid in her bed.

David laid down next to her clad in only a pair of pajama pants. He chuckled at Regina's question as he reached over and set his glass of wine on the nightstand. He took hers as well and put it down before he rolled on top of her. He kissed Regina's lips and smiled at her.

"If it was up to me, I wouldn't have you wear anything besides my flannel shirts. You look sexy in them and I know you love wearing them. You keep my flannels hostage you crazy woman," David said as his hands drifted to Regina's abdomen and he started tickling her.

Regina erupted in laughter and rolled as David tickled her senseless. Her beautiful laughed reached her bright brown eyes and the sight warmed David's heart immediately. She kept laughing and he only stopped when she started to lose her breath and began panting. He let her catch her breath before he kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, little mayor," David said with a smile as he looked down at her.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Regina asked him as she laid on top of his chest.

"Well a boyfriend needs a cute nickname for his girlfriend. Therefore, you are my little mayor," David said as he carded his fingers into her long hair.

"I love you," Regina said as she leaned up to kiss his nose. "You take care of me even though you don't have to."

"Well it's a King's job to take care of his Queen," David said which made Regina roll her eyes and laugh.

"So, you're my King now? When did you propose and we have a magical wedding?" Regina asked him and David just flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"Trust me, Regina, when I propose you will never forget it," David said as he kissed her softly.

"You said when. Are you planning something that I'm not aware of?" Regina asked him as she cupped his cheeks and made him look at her.

"Regina, please don't worry. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will make it official when I think you're ready. You have a history of running away and I don't want you running away from this, away from us. Understand?" David asked her and Regina nodded as she brought his head down in order to kiss him.

"I promise not to run unless the curse breaks and people start breaking down my door and try to kill me," Regina said with a sigh as she looked up at David.

"That won't happen Regina. The curse will break and people will recognize the changed woman that you've become. You're just amazing now and people will be stupid not to love you," David said as he placed kisses up and down Regina's neck.

Regina chuckled as David kissed her soft skin. She was lucky to fall in love with a man like David and she couldn't be more thankful. She was brought back to reality when David placed his lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss and sighed when they both pulled away. The doorbell rang and Regina groaned as she looked at David.

"I'm not getting it," Regina said quickly which made David roll his eyes.

"Regina, this is your house and it's late. I highly doubt whoever is knocking on your door wants to speak with you," David said which made Regina sigh as she got out of bed. "At least put some pants on. Can't have the mayor looking indecent."

Regina glared at David as she threw a pillow at him which just made him laugh. She grabbed a pair of leggings to put on under David's flannel she was wearing. She pulled on a pair of flats and waved at David before she left her bedroom and then walked down her stairs. She opened her front door and her smile dropped when she looked at her visitor.

"Oh, Mary Margaret," Regina said with a sigh as she opened her door wider.

"You can call me Snow, Regina. I was hoping we could talk about David," Snow said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The last time we tried to talk I ended up injured. If you just want to threaten me just go home, please. This is out of my hands Snow," Regina said as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You stole my husband and you're pretending like it's okay. How could you even do that to me? I trusted you at one point in my life and I'm so ashamed of you and your behave. You curse my subjects to this land and then you still my husband who I have a child with! How could you?" Snow said as she stared at Regina.

The women grew sheepish under the glare of her stepdaughter. She felt horrible about it and things were going to get worse by the second. David came down the stairs and walks up behind Regina. He gave her a comforting squeeze around her waist before he looked up at his wife.

"Snow, I think it's a little inappropriate to be having this talk at this time. Why don't you go home and we'll talk about this later?" David asked kindly as he kept a strong hold on Regina.

"Why don't you come home to me? I'm your wife after all and you're sleeping with this woman who tried to kill us! When I break this curse everyone will find out what a home wrecker she is. She's ruining Snow White and Prince Charming and that's not how our story ends. David, please come home," Snow pleaded as she reached out and grabbed David's hands.

"No, Snow. My home is here with Regina. I don't love you the same way anymore. You can say all of the hateful you want but it won't change who I fell in love with. Do yourself a favor and go home." David looked down at Regina and then closed the door in Snow's face.

Regina clung to David's arms when the door closed as her tears escaped her eyes. What Snow said was absolutely true and that made Regina feel horrible about herself. Moments ago they were talking about spending the rest of their lives together and now she felt like an absolute joke. It was a joke to believe that she could actually be happy.

"Regina, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay because I'm right here," David said as he wiped Regina's tears. "Please tell me what you're thinking in that beautiful head of yours."

"I'm thinking that I'm a terrible person and that I ruined your life. You could have been happy with Snow White and her stupid dwarves. I feel terrible for dragging you into this mess that is my life. I'm so sorry, David," Regina cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Ssh, it's okay," David cooed as he hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "I persuaded you to go through with all of this. If this is anyone's fault then it is definitely mine, Regina. I'm the one who dragged you into this and I'm letting go of you anytime soon. When the curse breaks and everyone finds out we will only have each other. I want you to know that you can count on me, Regina. I am here and I love you."

"David, you're so amazing," Regina said as she hugged him tightly.

"I know, little mayor, I know," David whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I still don't like that name, David. I think it sounds stupid," Regina argued and David rolled as he picked up Regina and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down you loser," she said as she hit David's shoulder.

"I'm not putting you down because I love you," David said as he walked up the stairs with her on his shoulder. "We're going to go do whatever you please in order to make you happy. Understood?"

"Yes, David. I love you very much," she whispered softly and he chuckled.

"I know, little mayor," he finally said which earned him a sigh from Regina.


End file.
